New Country Sighted!
by TechSythen
Summary: A new country has been spotted in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. A island filled with large jungles and forests, filled with life and plants. But, countries around the globe are racing to claim it. Watch out for them, since you are the new country! Rated T for Language, Enjoy! ( I Don't Own Hetalia :L )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New Country Sighted!

* * *

" LISTEN TO ME IN MY AWESOME HERO VOICE! Dudes, a new country has been spotted on the North Alantic Ocean! And today I annouce that 'suddenly-appearing-huge-island-that-must-have-mag ically-appeared-overnight' mine! "

" What? I don't believe it. How can a surprisingly large island appear 'magically' over night? "

" Ohononon, must be one of your stupid spells that you failed zat. "

Apparently, a sudden world meeting was called by none other than America. Of course, no one was planning to go, until America mention a new country while eating his burgers. Making it absurd to understand, all the countries went to see what the hell he was talking about.

" What? Look England. Here's a live stream of Earth ( Brought to you by America's awesome NASA foundat- [ England- Oh, shut it! ] ) and see for yourself, dudes. I swear to god I'm not kidding "

The giant screen flickered and loaded a live stream of the earth. The countries looked at it with doubt as the screen zoomed in onto North America. Moving east, a medium-sized land is set smack in the middle of the North Alantic Ocean. Zooming in on it, it shows a tropical island filled with colors, then a flat, but rich plain with trees. Many colorful birds flew out as horses roamed the plains. The forest and jungles were thick and green.

A moment of silence fell upon the room.

" IT'S MINE! " The countries all glared at each other, saying reasons why it should be theirs. Loud shouts filled the large meeting room.

" Nooo, fat cheesy monkey, its closer to ENGLAND, you see? ", England declared.

" Whaat? It's such a beautiful island, looks more like FRENCH to moi! "

" I need a new island to make a new ChinaTown for my vacation home, aru! " China said. He called up a team of builders and threw them a blueprint. But, no one noticed due to the shouts and yells.

" I think it is closer to Canada, besides I think I need a warm vacation spot. I keep bumping into Cuba everytime I go to a tropical place.. " Canada murmured.

" I vant a military base there! Since Italy blew up my other one.. " Germany said glaring at Italy.

" Hey-a! I realllly want to make pasta there! We could have a really nice-a picnic! " Italy said avoiding Germany's glare.

" I need a small town there since I have to keep travelling far to visit the Axis team.. " Japan sighed.

" Guys, I think ve need to calm down a little. We all know Russia will claim it in the end. But, I don't want to get too much blood on the island, it'll look too terrible. 3 " Russia said while twirling a pipe... Everyone stared at him, reconsidering if its actually worth it or not.

" Dudes, shut up for a sec. I honestly think the island should be mine, since my Miami Coast Guard team found it. " America said. " Then my NASA team concluded its size and location. Of course, this discovery was mine cuz I'm the hero! "

" My god, America. Does your Miami Coast Guard team travel that bloody far each day? " England asked.

" HAHAHAHAHA. Yes. Besides, it might make a nice tourist attraction for the USA! Imagine McDonalds and fast food restaurants on it! Dudes, it'll be perfect! " America chomped down a few burgers, sending flecks of beef at England.

" How disgusting, America. You know wha? I'm going to go now. " England said while grabbing his jacket.

" Hold on, Britain, the Meeting isn't over yet! And you better not think about claiming that island now! " Germany yelled. But, apparently England was already at the bottom entrance, boarding his private jet.

" That bastard! " America pulled out his phone, " Captain, take Air Force no.9 to the Meeting Hall, ASAP! Now! Be there in about... 5 seconds! " He went toward the window and opened it. A tossed black headphone came out of the window and America jumped out the window.

" America! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " The countries rushed to the window only seeing a helicopter with a striped flag printed on it flying away at a fast pace.

" Bye, losers! I'll see you there later! Hahaha! Its mine! "

" Damn it. Alright, Meeting over, blah blah. Now, GO BEFORE THOSE 2 IDIOTS CLAIM ZAT ISLAND! " Germany announced while grabbing his suitcase. The countries rushed down the stairs, pushing each other. Italy tripped and fell to the 1st floor first, he wobbled out of the doors. Italy regained his balance and bolted to his plane. It took off immediately.

Once the countries all got out, France ended up with a black eye due to China's elbow hitting him. All of them ran and boarded their private jets. Once settled into the plane, the TV flashed on and apparently, Germany called them up for a private meeting. Faces popped up.

* * *

" Alright, countries. Now, apparently we have England in the lead and America next. Italy's plane is close to America. " Germany sighed.

" Hell yeah! Dudes, just you wait! That island is mine! " America's face was stuffed with burgers on the screen.

" What do you mean? I'm in the lead, idiot! That island is mine! " England shouted. Once again, the countries argued about.

" I don't know why you guys are still arguing. A ChinaTown is already in the building progress, aru. " China said. " I assigned the blueprints earlier while you childishly argued, aru. " His panda gave a peace sign.

" WHAT! "

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 1 for you. Hope you enjoyed it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The Flight

* * *

" What do you mean your team is already there building a ChinaTown?! "

The video conference gone silent. China shrugged, " I told you that I needed a new ChinaTown vacation spot. After all, I need to spread some Chinese culture to the Western countries. Maybe I can raise the population of pandas there, aru. "

" But, China! We weren't done deciding yet! That's not far! " France argued, " AND LOOK. You gave me a BLACK EYE. MY FACE. BLACK EYE. IT DOESN'T MATCH! " England snickered and gave China the thumbs up.

" Well, you bumped into me so it technically isn't my fau- " China was cut off by an officer next to him. " Sir, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but, it seems your builders vanished from the unknown island. It seems something or someone has got them. Do you want to launch backup soldiers for your trip? You might get ambushed. " China waved him away, " No thank you, it is fine. Please send another team of architects there as soon as possible. "

" Yes sir. Hey, send Architect Team #41 to the island! Alright, sir. They're there. "

" How the bloody hell did you get your team there so fast?! " China shrugged. " Its their job, am I not wrong? I told them to go to the island ASAP. "

" Hey, Germany. Don't you think it is weird that China's team disappeared? " Japan asked. " I know that they wouldn't goof off or anything. What if there is someone already there? "

" Vell.. That is a country after all. There would be a person there. " Germany said, " I hoping that there won't be an army waiting for us.. "

The video conference once again went silent. What if there is an army waiting for them? The silence was soon broken by America.

" Yo Captain dude, I see England's plane up ahead. Speed up a bit, bro. That island is mine! " The captain nodded and the video cam wobbled as the helicopter sped up pass England's jet.

" AMERICA. You jerk! Get your arse back here! " The video cam of England was knocked to the ground. Voices of England yelling at the pilots to speed up rung around the conference. The video cam was soon propped back into place as England straightened his suit. " Ah bloody hell, America. You got to be kidding me.. "

" Yo dude, I'm not! Besides the island is about a half an hour. So, chill bros. I'm totally sure that the others aren't that far behind. Relax and grab a burger or something. " America grinned. No one felt in the mood for a 'burger'. Everyone gave a " Are you fricking serious " face at America. " Wut. Ahahaha, guys lighten up! Its not like your losing or anything! "

" America. You are in the lead. We are losing. Its so obvious.. " Japan sighed. " Besides I really don't like all this arguing. Its giving me a bad headache. I just want to get to the island and relax. "

" Japan's right. It is an island after all. We can't take a lil break, oui, am I right? " France said dabbing his eye with a towel.

" I just want a place to feel warm at. Russia's isn't the typical place you call tropical, da. " Russia broke in, " Let's think of this as a vacation. Then later, I'll claim it. " Russia smiled.

" Guys, let's just shut up please. The island is coming into view. Look! " Canada pointed out. All the countries peered out of their windows and saw colorful birds. They flew along with the planes. Soon, the planes were coming on to landing.

" Yo dudes! Look! The sand's awesome! Haha! This beach is awesome, yo! " America was holding his camera while he ran across the beach.

" Ve! I wanna go down there and play in the sand, Germany! Captain, c'mon! Please land-a right now! We'll make pasta there! " Italy was smudging his face against the glass. Apparently, his plane passed England and went into landing immediately. The countries could make out America and Italy already running around the beach.

" How the bloody hell did he passed me, again... CAPTAIN, LAND NOW. " England's orders were followed quickly. Soon, 3 countries were on the beach, one was building a sand castle and two were throwing sand at each other. The rest of the planes circled the island and landed shortly after.

* * *

" Ah! It feels so nice to stretch your legs after a plane ride! " Canada announced. Most of the countries agreed. But, soon they got back to business. Germany went ahead and appointed out the plans.

" Alright, countries. Listen up! Ve need to go find the small country. Who wants to come along? You can also take the option to stay at the beach and relax or vhatever. I'm going to find zhis country. " Germany announced.

" Broski, I'm going to come! " America raised his hand.

" I'll come too, aru! I need to find my men. " China said.

" I'll come too! " England said. Germany nodded and glanced back at the others.

" So, Japan, watch over Italy. Russia, France, and Canada. You guys are staying for a bit right? "

" Oui! I need to take a beauty nap. Its so relaxing here. " France kicked back on a hammock he got from his plane. Italy was continuing his sand castle as Japan took jungle leaves and folded them into swans and dragons.

" I don't need to go anyways. I will claim this country in the end as always, da. 3 " Russia said as he watched the waves.

" Ah alright then.. " Germany said. " Let's head out, guys. " The team headed toward the jungle nearby, " This seems like a nice place to look. "

* * *

" Are we there yet? Dude, I'm starting to run outta soda.. " America yawned. They have been dodging branches of trees and trying to keep balance on roots that was jagged out of the ground for about an hour now.

" Ah shut it, America. You're going to turn into a fatarse soon if you keep this up. " England grumbled as a branch slapped him straight into his face.

" This isn't going very well, Germany. Should we take a break? " China considered. They walked into a small opening with a pond.

" Very well. Did anyone bring some food? " Germany asked as he sat down next to a small bush. The others sat down on some logs and leaves. China's panda crawled out of his basket and started eating leaves.

" Hell yeah, I did! Burgers FTW! " America grabbed 4 burgers in wrapped in McDonald paper out of his coat.

" How the hell do you keep burgers in there, USA? " China asked. America answered his question, but no one really understood him since his mouth was stuffed with a cheeseburger.

" This isn't what I call a meal, but it'll do fine for right now.. " Germany mumbled. England seemed to agree with Germany.

A silence broke out between the countries as they ate. A loud pip rang out into the clearing.

" Pip. Pip. ... Pip. Pip. " A small yellow bird popped out of the bushes. A few more wriggled out.

" Aww. How cute. Its so tiny. " China laughed at it.

" Dude, you think it could be made into Chicken McNuggets? " America asked with a mouthful.

" Bloody hell. It couldn't be.. " England stared straight at it. Apparently Germany was wide-eyed too. It couldn't be.. Germany quickly grabbed one of the chicks and it pecked his hand painfully. A few more flew after Germany. A rustling sound came from the bushes as some bunches of silver hair poked out. Soon, a red-eyed man was yawning and stretching.

" Vassup, West? "

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 2 for you! I'll try to update quickly. Hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Prussia Happened

* * *

" Vassup West? "

... Germany and England stared at Prussia for a moment.

" QUICK GERMANY, PASS ME A CHICK! " England yelled and grabbed on of the yellow chicks off Germany's hair and threw it straight at Prussia's face.

_Squeak._

* * *

Germany and England was soon covered in yellow flocks of Gilbirds. China and America watched amusingly as they both were attacked by a yellow army. America plucked one out of the swarm. " Yo. Do you think they could still be Chicken McNuggets? I mean, they are like chicks. You know? " The bird in America's hand blinked in fear and struggled to squirm out. America threw it back into the swarm.

" Absolutely not! You are insane and totally not awesome if you want to eat them! " Prussia said as he stared at the Germany slapping his chicks around and Britain pulling the birds off him.

" China! America! Help out will you guys?! " England said as threw a chick off his shoulder. America and China shrugged and kept watching them. " Alright, alright! Call them off! Call your bloody demon birds off! " Prussia shook his head.

" You don't call my awesome birds demons. :p . " Prussia started. " They are pure awesomeness, like me. "

" Germany! They're poking my damn eyes out! Tell your idiotic brother to stop them! "

" Prussia! Stop yo- get off my face, bird- your birds now! " Prussia shrugged. " UGH. Please.. " Grinning, Prussia whistled. The birds returned to Prussia and covered his entire body. It was a awkward sight, since he looked like a feathery mass of yellow feathers.

" AHAHAAHAHA! Prussia you look so dumb in your chicken suit! I gotta take a picture of this! " America laughed as he pulled out his phone. " Japan's gonna love this! "

Prussia ignored America and continued, " Why are you guys here? " Looking at the 4 of the countries, " You finally made allies with them, Bruder? " Germany scowled.

" Prussia, we are in search of a new country. " Germany glanced at the others, " Apparently, this land, is a new country. Do you happen to find the country yet here? "

Prussia yawned, " I'm trying to become a country once again. You know, Bruder? "

* * *

_Back at the Beach_

" Veeee~ Japan! Look at my sand castle! " Italy pointed at his 6 foot tall castle. Having a moat, bridge, and some towers. Japan glanced at it.

" Do you want me to take a picture of this one too? " Japan held out his camera. Italy nodded excitingly. " Wow. That's great, Italy. You already built 15 sand castles, 4 pasta-related sculptures, the coliseum of Rome, and a giant tomato. What else do you want to build? "

" I think I wanna go make a castle with Russia and France! " Italy darted to France's hammock and tapped him repeatedly, " Ciao, France! Do you wanna go make-a sand castle with me? We'll have-a sooo much fun with the castles! "

" Non, Italy. Can't you see I'm beauty tanning zere? Maybe later. " Italy shrugged and went to Russia, who was watching the waves.

" Russia! You wanna build with me? C'mon! It'll be-a fun activity! " Russia looked at him.

" Vhat are we building, Italy? " Russia followed Italy to a clear building spot. Italy shrugged his shoulders, " I know! We should build a person beating up another person! Sounds fun, da? "

" Si! That's a very good idea! I'll get the water bucket and you-a start building! " Italy laughed as he rushed towards the shore.

* * *

" I'm trying to become a country again, you know, Bruder? "

The countries looked at Prussia shocked. He couldn't be the new country, could he? After all, Prussia did ramble on and on about how unfair it was that Prussia was dissolved and broken. This might be a little hard for them to claim this country. And some had second thoughts if it was worth capturing Prussia. He has had battles and more experiences. Should they let him go as one country again?

" Prussia.. How could you be a new country again? " Germany asked, " You know what it is like and you might lose the country again. And most importantly, how did you get here? "

" Whoa, I'm not the new country here. I'm here to claim the country. Just like you guys. But, if any of you guys do get in my way. I'll fight for my own land again! " Prussia said seriously. " Now, how I got here? Well, let's just say... "

_Flashback~ A couple of days ago in America_

" Captain speaking. You have arrived in Miami, Florida. I hoped you enjoyed your flight, and have a nice day. " Prussia got and dragged his luggage across the plane's floor.

He came to visit what once was a small country that once was England's younger brother. You remembered when he fought back in the Revolutionary War and won. Now, it is a large country with 50 states and proud. With a booming culture and a steady population, it became a tourist attraction for many other countries. Prussia was bored roaming around the same Germany over and over again. So, taking a break, he went to America for a bit. Might as well, check out what makes it popular.

He walked out of the airport and felt a warm ocean breeze hit him straight in the face. His chicks were bouncing up and down excitedly as he went to check in the hotel. Since he was in Miami, he might as well check out the beach.

He grabbed some swim shorts, towels, and towel when he headed out. He walked across the sandy beach and sat down in an empty spot. The beach was crowded and many people were either sun tanning, sleeping, or in the water. One Gilbird tripped and landed face first into the sand, but soon flew to the shore as Prussia walked along it. Walking until a dock, he thought he could rent a boat and check out the ocean.

He saw some life guards walk past and headed for a boat marked, " Miami Coast Guards ".

" You a tourist, bro? " One life guard called out.

" Yeah. From Prussia. Where are you guys off to? " Prussia asked. He was bored and might as well join them with whatever they were doing. " I'm looking to rent a boat. You know, check out Miami for a bit. " The guards laughed and pointed him to an empty Coast Guard boat.

" Bro, just hop right on. Follow us. We're just checking out the coast guards for stray boats and such. Who knows what we'll find today. Remember the time we found this canoe from Canada, Rick? " The guards chuckled, they sat on the boats and prepared it for travel. Prussia hopped on the boat started for the ocean.

" Yo, bro. What's your name anyways? " Rick asked.

" Gilbert. " He grinned. Their boat advanced a little farther than Prussia's. Prussia began to catch up to them and go ahead of them.

" You want a race, do ya? Well, let's race, then, Prussian. " Their boats were thrown forward as they accelerated.

Soon, Prussia was in the lead, until.. He saw a dim line over the horizon. They couldn't be in Europe already, could they? Its been a few hours as they raced. Prussia won a few rounds, they won a few rounds. Prussia noticed the others saw it too. " Race you there. " And both boats were off once again.

Prussia had landed first in the island. He grinned. " We're in Europe already? " The guards shook their heads.

" It can't be. Its too far away. What's this piece of chunk doing out here? I'm calling NASA to investigate this. " Rick dialed some numbers on the phone. After 15 minutes, he hung up angrily. " They think we're drunk again. I'm sane as hell. I mean, this is a new undiscovered island! How can they not see this? They're the ones drunk! ... " He grumbled some curses. " They're checking it though. Just wait, to see their look on their faces! Ha! Well, we better return to Miami for now. You have the boat and you know where to go, right? Roam around if you want to. Nice meeting you, pal. "

Prussia glanced at this island. Its still new. Probably a new country..? He wanted to become a country again. He went to go search for the little country right now and claim it. He looked at his phone in his pocket. Nah. He doesn't have to call West for this. Its just a small island right?

He have roamed the island for a few hours. Discovering it was filled with fruit, he decided to take the day off and relax a bit. He climbed a tree, just to see the scenery of what would be his new land. He relaxed on a branch. Until something, something fast, knocked him off the branch and he tumbled down the tree, and into some bushes before blacking out for hours to come.

* * *

I'm am so sorry for this late update.. School had started again and I couldn't keep track of my schedule.. I know, I know what you guys are thinking, no excuses. But, I'll promise you Reader-chan's coming soon!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The countries finished listening to Prussia's story on how he had gotten on this island. America chuckled nervously, as he took out his phone and started texting quickly. The countries could hear America mumble as he texted, ' Remember to talk to Miami Guards about letting random countries that look totally evil in on a boat for racing..' He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and ruffled his hair.

"Alright, dudes! Where were we?" America laughed. Most of the countries heard the note-to-self. Prussia ignored America as he bent down in the tall grasses and bushes as he looked for something. Hearing a loud _snap, _Prussia pulled out a wooden and steel spear looking object. It was as long as an arm and slim. But, the wood was very sturdy and doesn't bend easily. The steel was sharpened at a deathly gleam. It had a few spikes poking out near the spearhead, probably if you get whacked by this, it wouldn't feel too well. The unknown country's weaponry was already advancing this quickly.

"Is this.. what you got hit with?" China asked.

"AHAHAHAA! This country's weapon's are totally like 10 million years ago! We can beat them easily!" America laughed loudly. A loud zoom went past the air. America stopped laughed as he was pinned to a tree by an arrow. Luckily, his jacket was only caught in the aim, or else it would have been through his head.

"Holy hell, that guy can aim!" America chuckled. He tugged on his jacket and the arrow, but it wouldn't come loose. Spikes had dented the tree and locked it into place. "Uh.. Britain, dude. Could you like totally help me out here?" Another crack was heard and the countries all hit the ground avoiding it. Another arrow was aimed at America's other jacket arm sleeve.

"America! Get rid of the jacket and let's go before we get shot to death!" Germany grabbed America by the tuft of shirt and ran. He was refusing to leave his jacket behind but was pushed away by China as they stumbled into the forest.

"Idiot, America! You'll get us all killed! You were lucky 2 times, but the next, it'll go through your damn head! C'mon! Let's go straight to the beach!" Prussia growled as pushed away the branches and leaves hitting their faces. After stumbling across the roots and vines, they fell onto the sandy beach. The countries fell onto the ground. Germany and Prussia got a face full of sand, as China and America was tangled into the vines. England walked out normally and looked at the bunch. Sighing, he pulled Germany and Prussia upward and cut loose the vines that tangled the others.

"Alright. We have to look for the other countries by the beach." England squinted his eyes in the darkness. Night has just begun to fall, eventide colors zoned out on the black and starry evening. But, not a fire, person, nor shadow could be seen on the beach. "Now, where to bloody hell did they go?"

"There's other countries here? Vhat? West, why didn't you teelllll me!" Prussia whined. Germany rolled his eyes, "You didn't tell us about the island, dummkopf." Prussia snickered.

Soon, it was completely dark. Only the stars shone out in the darkness.

"Hey hey. You guys got like a flashlight or something? I'm like tripping on driftwood and stuff over here." America muffled. He was probably eating his absurd supply of burgers. They heard some shuffling and a beam of light appeared.

"Follow me." Germany sighed. A figure was soon seen by the beach. It was two people.. And the shadow of their actions were apparently choking each other. They quickly ran up to it. "Stop fighting you guys! Why are you choking each.. each.. WHAT THE FUC-" Prussia yelled as one of the heads rolled off and plopped onto the ground, crumbling like ashes. Germany flashed his flashlight toward the figures. It was a sand figure.. About two men choking each other to death.. Whoever was sick enough to build this was probably not a good person to run into. "NOW, WHAT THE HELL VAS THAT..."

They continuously bumped into more figures, some were like giant sand castles, others were... Hanging people and slaughter.. 'Who the hell builds like this..' the thoughts of most of the people were occupied by the maker of these statues.

After walking around aimlessly around the coast, the men soon got wayyyy too creeped out from the statues and decided to huddle up and rest for the night in a suprisingly large sand ground apartment. Though, it had no roof, but the walls were sturdy. There were a few rooms, including small rooms for bathrooms ( which were holes in the ground that contained water and a shovel nearby to cover it up the hole with sand after you were done with your 'business' ). The beds were just a pile of leaves. But, the countries had enough for one day and couldn't care less. They were grateful of this small house ( That'll probably break down within a few days ) and went to sleep.

_ On le other side of le island..._

"Great! Just great! Look vhere we are at now! Now, the others vill never find us!" France yelled. A foot kicked him in the face.

The bunch were hanging off a cliff on a vine..

* * *

Lol, well. That's about it! Hope you'll forgive my lateness and I'll DEFINITELY UPDATE SOON. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Just Hanging Around

* * *

The countries of France, Russia, Japan, and Canada sighed as they gripped onto a vine. Italy was whimpering. How could this get even worse? _Blam._

France's face was smashed by Italy's boot. Cursing silently, he couldn't startle Italy more, since he'll start shaking the vine and would loosen the vine's grip. And Italy was the one to blame, since he was always getting into messes. But, now. They messed up big-time.

* * *

Back at the great and beautiful beach, Italy was getting bored of building sand statues and castles. He even made a small house, but the roof wouldn't hold up, so he left it open. From Japan's suggestion, he even included an usable toliet. He even made some requested statues for Russia. This included some happy images of men strangling each other, shooting, and hanging themselves.

But, Italy was bored and insisted on going into the jungle to look for some 'monkey friends'. France snorted in his sleep as he heard Italy yell that out. After getting all worked up about whether or not he should go, he finally went in with Japan's consent. Less than a minute since he stepped foot into the jungle. Italy yelped loudly as an arrow shot out and cut France's hammock rope. It interrupted France's important Sun-Tanning beauty sleep. He was irritated. No, wait. More like pissed.

He grabbed the arrow and threw it back into the forest angrily. As a response, a small army of arrows came back out. The countries looked at each other and decided it was best to run. Italy was already in the lead, considering he just got back out of the jungle as the countries started running. Russia trailed behind, as he was jogging, unconcerned. Piles of arrows missed him by centimeters as he was left unaffected.

They ran into an opening into the thick jungle, hoping this route would lose the attacker's trails. But, they were apparently keen of the island's location and knew how to move through it swiftly. Unlike the countries, France's face was smashed onto branches and leaves. Japan was tripping over some roots, so it was basically hard to see and move around. They ran where arrows didn't whiz past them. Soon, they were lead into an opening. That was apparently a cliff hanging over a small lake filled with colorful fish. The beach was undisturbed and seemed like heaven. Canada peered down and quietly wished that he was down in the water that looked like a safe haven, instead of up here with death itself. His wish was granted. Soon, he was thrown off the cliff by a false slip as an arrow whizzed by his shoulder.

Japan quickly threw a vine over the edge, hoping the northern country would catch it. Canada, in fact, did grab onto it and gave a quivering a thumbs up. His smile was soon faltered as he noticed he was hanging a few hundred feet above ground level. Japan sighed in relief but soon turned his head to see Russia readying himself for a free fall the cliff and into the water. He backed up steadily and began to charge toward the edge. Japan quickly tried to grab onto Russia, but he was already going off to free-fall. Canada saw a man falling off the cliff next to him. His scarf was floating in the air and got tangled into Canada's boot. Russia looked up at Canada, trying to pull his scarf free from the mess, but it ended up tightened the grip and started suffocating Russia. ( A/N: Lol.. I'm so sorry. I just had to. xD )

"Japan! Russia's alright!" Canada yelled up, his voice was barely audible, but Japan heard it. "For now.. I guess?" Canada added after glancing at Russia, who was squirming around, face reddening from being choked with his own scarf. Looking back at France and Italy, they were apparently trying to dodge most of the arrows. Japan was trying to quickly pull up the two men hanging on the cliff. The weight of Canada was easy to pull back up, but with the extra sudden weight of Russia, the chances was quite slim. 'Wow. I really need to question Russia about his eating habits later..' Japan thought wearily as he continued to pull up the vine. He was looking around for anything to help support the weight. He stumbled onto a jagged piece of rock that was enough to tie the vine around it for support. As soon as he was done tying it, France was thrown back from dodging a spear and tripped. He tumbled onto the edge but managed to grab onto the vine. Italy was following France, screaming for safety as he also jumped down and tugged on the vine. Japan quickly glanced at the rock. It seemed to be holding up the extra weight from the Italian and Frenchman, for now.

The attack had slowed down dramatically. Japan didn't go back into the jungle though. Instead, one single arrow sliced through from the forest and caused Japan to tumble backwards. Again, he had managed to hang onto the rope. Looking up, he heard some rustling sound of bushes. Straining to climb back up the cliff's edge, he saw a small child walk up to the edge. She was young, but had hunting clothes on, and leather boots. Her ( hair color ) hair was tied up to a small ponytail. The only thing Japan hadn't notice was that she was pointing a bow straight at his face. The arrow's tip was inches away and gleamed wickedly in the sunny day. She looked around. Noticing the vine clumsily tied onto a piece of rock, she mounted her bow onto her back and her hand went for a small dagger strapped to her side. Japan's eyes widened.

"Uh.. O hai, young one." Japan started nervously," You shouldn't be playing with such.. uh. pointy thingies. It'll hurt you. So, please put that away.. Uh. Please?" Japan was watching her look at him with a curious face. She probably didn't understand a word he was saying. But, she seemed to noticed he didn't want to fall. She was about to put away her knife, until a scream came out. "NOOO! I don't-a wanna die so-a young! I have so many-a families waiting for me-a! Like-a Grandpa Rome-a, and Lovino! NOOOO!" The young girl was startled and accidentally slashed the vine. Causing the countries to fall down the cliff. She hurried to the edge looking at them with sad eyes.

But, a loud mechanical sound had sounded, causing tons of colorful birds to shoot from the trees. A net was thrown around the countries and caught them safely. A sleek, shiny, and black helicopter was flying around circling the island. The young girl was looking at it in amazement, forgetting the countries that had just been rescued. In all her life, she never saw anything like it. A blond haired man poked his head out the window and started shouting very loudly.

The young warrior dashed back into her jungle and disappeared into the darkness.

"Yo dudes! That was like awesome and heroic timing, don't-cha think!?" America laughed heartily. France cursed under his breathe, he had been scared the living daylights out of him. Canada's face wasn't too well either. He's face was paled, more than usual. Russia was panting for air as he finally loosened his scarf that had been choking him. Italy was crunched up into a tight ball, quivering and sobbing loudly. Rambling about his young life and why he shouldn't die.

"America, you caused such a scene! You probably scared the bloody hell out of the country." England scolded America. America shrugged.

"Ah well! At least we found the gang again! HAHAHA! Look that rhymes! Gang and Again! HAHAHA! I'm such a genius!" England facepalmed loudly. Quiet whispers of 'What the hell, America..' and 'Where have I gone wrong when I raised you..' came out.

Germany ignored their bickering. He was looking out the window, thinking about the girl he had saw. Was she the country? He turned to look at China and his brother, Prussia. They all met eyes as they seemed to think the same idea.

America focused his eyes back onto the skies, thinking about the girl he had just seen. It was probably her. It just had to be.

"I think so too, West. I think so too."

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 5 for you! I'm AM SOO SORRY. I got really frustrated when I finally finished Chapter 5 AND 6. But, I accidentally highlighted them all and deleted it. ARGH.

Well, I'm almost done with Chapter 6. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Stumbling across some vines, you finally made it back to your kingdom. It was well hidden in the leaves and was camouflaged well. Knocking on the gate, a guard gave a small bow and let you in. Children were running around screaming in joy as puppies chased after them. Small shops filled the street. But, the largest building here was you castle. It was built quickly though. The streets were small and crowded, but you were thankful of those strange men you found in your land, that helped you build all this ever so quickly.

* * *

_A few days ago.._

"_! Come here!" It was a sunny afternoon as you strolled around your streets. Everything was lively. A voice called out to you as you turned around. Seeing it was your town blacksmith, you smiled and started running towards him. He grinning lively as he lead you into he workarea, where he usually made the weapons. "Look! I had designed some new weapons for you to use! I know you need to learn how to use other weapons too, besides you bow." He glanced at the bow that was strapped onto your back.

You had it ever since you could remember. The wood was carved out beautifully as smooth patterns were printed onto it. Falling leaves and small animals were on your bow's handle. Including your name, in which you carved, _.

He showed you different types of weapons, ranging from small to large, all laid out over his messy desk. Some were too big or too heavy for you to use. Such as a large double ended battle axe and a heavy sword. Your eyes scanned for smaller and more useful items. You found a gold and bronze handled dagger. Looking at it, you asked, "How about this one? It looks very nice." He laughed.

"Of course! Pick as many as you want!" You strapped the dagger onto your right pouch on your hunting outfit. Looking around for more, you saw it weird shaped weapon. It was curved and wooden. "What's this?"

"Oh that? It's something called a boomerang. It was once used for prehistoric hunting, but now its more of a toy." You laughed as you stuffed it with your bow. Looking for one more weapon, you saw a medium sized spear. It was all weird looking, but you didn't want to disappoint the blacksmith, so you took it anyways.

Giving a small bow and thank you, you headed towards the door. "Wait! Miss _! I forgot to give my newly designed arrows for your bow! It has hooks on them so they could lock your prey into position! Remember to bring a nice dinner for me if you can!" You smiled at his humor and took the arrows. And away you went outside the gate for you daily hunt.

It had took you a while to find something to hunt. You had almost given up hunting when a single small bird couldn't be found in sight. You had went into a small clearing and sat down on one of the logs. Looking up at the blue sky, you sighed. But, a far away squirming object caught your eye. It was a large silvery bird that had been perched up in the tall trees. You looked at your bow, you probably wouldn't aim that far. So, the spear you had gotten came to use. You steadied it into your hand and you quickly flung it towards the bird. A loud scream was heard and you panicked and ran. It was very loud and startled you a bit. Running through the forest, you came to a stop at almost the edge of the jungle near the beach. You were panting and didn't look back at the creature you had just hit with the spear. You didn't even dare go back and retrieve it. Afraid of the silver loud monster, you took out your boomerang to comfort you.

It was a toy afterall, it should make kids feel more happier. You flung it carelessly around the jungle. It was like playing catch with your self, it always came back. You smiled as you flung the boomerang far away, waiting for it to come back. But, it didn't. You quickly ran out to the beach looking around for your boomerang, until you saw a group of men on the sandy beach unconscious. You had apparently knocked them out with the boomerang. Wow, lucky shot. You scanned the area quickly, trying not to panic in front of strange men you had never seen before. You quickly took your boomerang and ran back to your kingdom for help. It was small, with walls only surrounding a few houses at the moment. But, you quickly ran into the BlackSmith's house and started rambling about strangers on the beach.

He nodded and immediately understood what you were saying. He was a nice young man, who was probably in his 20's, and took care of _ ever since he found her. He followed you out the gate and called a few of his apprentices to come help him out. Finding the strange men on the beach, you looked embarrassed of what you did. You had knocked out a team of men with a single boomerang by accident. Taking the men to your land, an old, but trustworthy doctor, helped out and tended the unconscious men.

"Mister Doctor, are they okay?" You asked as you pouted. The old doctor chuckled and gently ruffled your hair. "Yes, the strange men shall be fine. They just got.. A little headache, that's all. Now, go out and find some fruits. Try finding some oranges. They are very good for you, _. Grow up big and strong." You nodded excitingly. After bursting through the doors, you didn't really know where to go. You didn't feel like hunting, since you were afraid of the scary silver bird. You remembered a small bakery ran by the Franten family. They were a nice and warm family. Heading towards there, you could already smell the fresh scent of bread that was being baked.

"Hello, Mrs. Franten. Do you have a fruit basket for me?" You asked, looking at the new bread being laid out to cool. Mrs. Franten always made fresh baskets full of fruits that always tastes great. But, the thing you love about it, is its colors that beam out. You had only seen a rainbow once, during a small storm, but you immediately loved the colors of it.

"Yes, dear. Here." Mrs. Franten smiled sweetly and handed you a large basket, made specially for you. Your eyes widened at the colors and quickly dug your hand into your small pouch, looking for money. "Oh no, no. Its free for you, _. Stay strong and keep this country alive. You are always such a dear. You light up the country so much." You bowed slightly and thanked her quickly.

The people always depended on you. They were friendly people and you were always treated kindly. They always said, ' Stay strong for our country. ' or , ' You are a very special person that keeps the country up. ' You never gave any thoughts about it. After all, you only knew you were _. That was always your name. But, you never had a last name. It was always _. But, you were fine with it.

Holding onto the basket, you sat on a smooth stone bench and dug around in the basket. There were bananas, apples, grapes, oranges, pears, and berries of all colors. Grabbing an orange, you started eating a bit of it. Looking at the large basket, you knew you couldn't eat them all before they were spoiled. You thought about the men. They might be hungry. You quickly ran to the doctor's old house and opened the door quietly. Sneaking in, you placed the basket next to the beds. Only to find a hand placed on you shoulder.

"_Excuse me, miss. Would you mind telling me where we are_?" the man asked. He rubbed his forehead gingerly. A large bruise could be seen. You swallowed. You didn't understand what they were saying. He asked again at a kind and slower pace. You shook your head, confused. He could see you didn't understand him. He quickly went back to the others and talked in a fast pace language that was different from the other one he used.

"_She doesn't understand us. What should we do? We are stranded on this island. I lost my phone somewhere.._" the men sighed sadly. The others glanced at the basket you brought in. You saw them looking and quickly grabbed it and offered it to them. They accepted it kindly and bowed. "_Well, the fruits here are quite nice. Its very fresh and handpicked. Thank you miss." _You smiled kindly, knowing that bowing was a way of thank you.

They started their way outside. You got scared. Would they attack and harm your people? You blocked the doorway, nervously. The man looked at you with kind eyes and bowed. You calmed down and followed them out. They appeared to not move anywhere else. You guided them around your kingdom and showed them everything. They looked around. They seemed very interested in the architecture. They asked you to go to the beach. Though you didn't understand them, they showed you some sand left on their clothes. You nodded and lead them to the beach.

They looked around for their items. Some remained because your people were too worried about the injured men than the strange things left around them. One grabbed a black box and started heading back to the kingdom. The others grabbed some wood and tools and hauled the supplies back. A man took out a piece of paper and started drawing. He showed you it quickly after he was done. It was a huge and nice castle that matches your kingdom's architecture. You nodded excitedly as they smiled and got to work. A wide open field was under construction. After 1 hour, a base was built. At evening, They finished the floors. They started getting tired. You lead them to your kingdom's food hall. Everyone was gathered around a few tables as food were being served. We had cooked small chicken, bread, and fruits. The men were chowing down quickly and their plates were quickly replaced time over time. After an hour, they were full and bowed. They did not go to the doctor's house though.

It seemed that during the build, they had already designed a small cot for them to live in for now. You nodded and wished them good luck. Walking around your streets, you saw that all lights were turned off and there was no danger. You went to the gate and bid the guard a safe night before returning to you small house. Which was just a small shed house propped up near the black smith's shop. The people offered you a large house, but you had no need. A small shed with a bed and enough room to fit your items were enough. Closing your eyes, you dreamed of the wonderful castle that the men were building you.

A beam of sunlight hit your face as you blinked blindly. Shooting out of bed, you quickly grabbed your bow and headed outside. You were late. It was already afternoon by the tells of the sun's location and it was almost past your time to hunt. You quickly ran past the people and to the gate. The guard greeted you.

"Ah, _! Good morning. You're usually not late for your hunt. The hunters already came back! Looks like we got more chicken tonight!" You slumped. "_, don't feel too bad. You are so young, yet you had done so much for your kingdom! You deserve a break. Go check out the strange men and see what they are up to. I heard they were building something grand!"

You smiled and bowed. Quickly, you bolted to the plains and saw no open area. Instead, a large building stood in front of you. Your eyes had never seen anything so grand. A large fountain was made in the middle as water shot out of it. You were too shocked to move. But, you forced your self to open the gates and walk past the garden. Pushing open the doors, you saw a beautiful hall and carpet that was made from your kingdom's farm of sheep. Going into a small room, you heard loud laughter and chatting. The men were taking a small break. As soon as they saw you, they stared at you with curiosity, but soon they got up and bowed happily. You bowed back excitedly and ran up to them. Hugging each one of them, they smiled and bowed back. You couldn't seem to thank them enough.

They walked once more around the kingdom and the same man drew a sketch of new streets and houses. You looked at them with surprise. They had done enough for you. They seemed really thankful that you had took care of them. You shook your head. They looked at you with surprise, and asked again. They seemed to be wanting to build new things for the town. You finally sighed and said yes.

"_Ai. I don't want to build another China Town for General China.. I built way too much. This country is so nice. I don't want to ruin their architecture. Its so creative!_" said one man as he continue to stare at the blueprints.

"_Yes, I do agree. I hope China would change his mind about owning this land. He had owned way too much already_.."

"_Well, while we are here, we could at least thank this young girl for helping us out. Let's try our best to improve this place._"

"_Hai._", they said in unison. You were eating some bread while they chatted away in their fast talking language. You stared at them strangely. What weird people. They didn't talk properly and dressed weirdly. But, you shrugged it off and tried to offer your kingdom's best hospitality to them.

* * *

Within a few days, the kingdom had flourished with lovely buildings that still copied the kingdom's style of architecture. You still brought them fresh fruit baskets, which they seemed to take quite happily. Each day they saw you, they always seemed to pause for a second before recognizing you. But, you didn't mind them. The people always offered gifts to the men.

You had learned a few words and known most of their names. The one who always drew designs on the blue paper was called Zhang. The one who would always build quickly was called Li. The two twins who would always bring in supplies was called Feng and Hao. There were one other, but he never talked much. He was the one who put up nice decorations. You had heard the twins call him Jiang.

You soon were all friends with them and even took them hunting with the other hunters. They were experienced with bows, though at first, they looked at it with dismay. But, soon agreed and went to hunt with you. You had crossed the middle of the jungle and was near the beach, until one of the builders was curious and accidentally shot an arrow out of the jungle and into the beach. As a response, the arrow came back at him and almost hit his head. You angrily glared at the person who threw the arrow back at one your builders. You yelled an attack position and all arrows shot back in the beach's direction. Soon, a bunch of people came in the jungle and started running around. You chased after them. Dodging the leaves and branches, you were quick while navigating through jungle. You aimed an arrow at the figures who were scrambling to get away.

Missing, you shot again quickly. They had went into an opening, which you knew was a cliff. You got tangled into some vines but, you started shooting arrows quickly. The other hunters caught up with you and started aiming at the cliff. After you heard some screams, you held up your hand to cease attack. You shot one more arrow for good luck and went into the opening. You saw a black-haired man hanging onto a vine. You were scared and pointed an arrow at him. He started talking slowly which calmed you down. You had a dagger in your possession and went to help him out and cut the vine. You thought he wanted you to cut the vine. After seeing him shake his head, you started to put the dagger away, but a loud scream startled you and you accidentally slashed the vine and they fell. Your heart jumped and looked down. You let out a sigh of relief, but was startled as you saw a black object flying around. You panicked and flew back into the jungle.

Not daring to say a single word, you walked back to the kingdom. The hunters were asking you what happened. The builders didn't ask since they didn't understand you, but they seemed to want to know what happened at the cliff. You knew that they would find out soon enough.

It was dinner time as you sprinted to the food hall to join the builders' table. You listened as they talked in their native language and smiled as you chewed your bread.

It was a good week so far. But, who was the men and what was that black object..


	7. Chapter 7

The helicopter hovered over the island of _ silently as America started to find a place to land. They had decided to go find the other countries with the helicopter, and at the right time, too.

"Damn, little country. Just wait until I own your land.." France cursed while stroking his hair. The net under the helicopter had gotten quite tangled up.

"Heey, Frenchie-biscuit! How do you like it down in the nice net, old chap?" England snickered as he saw France squirm around cursing out loud. England was enjoying himself as he looked into the camera screen America had installed in his helicopter. It showed the bottom of the helicopter clearly where the other countries were caught in the net.

"Its ruining my clothes! Look! It got torn up over here!" France whined. England snickered. Italy had stopped his crying nonsense and started to whine about the height they were in.

"AHH! Germany! Germany! I'm hanging-a up in the air so-a high! Help me!" Italy practically screamed. Germany banged his face onto the wall and groaned. Why did Italy had to be an idiot sometimes.. Prussia next to him patted him on the back sorrowfully, knowing what his brother was thinking.

"Hey Japan, how are you doing down there?" China called out boredly.

"I'm fine, China. Thank you for asking." Japan said in a monotone voice. China groaned. "How long until landing, US?"

"Broski, I'm on it. But, the thing is, how are we going to land without squishing the countries in the net to death? I mean the net is just hanging below the helicopter. So, Brit, any ideas?" America said. Britain shrugged.

"Hey, we could hover over the water and one of us could jump down near the shallow water and cut the net." Prussia said. Germany pondered about this idea. If they weren't careful, the helicopter would sink.

"American people. You should have a release button here." China said, "Look! There should be one near here." China got up from his seat and started pushing random buttons on the dashboard.

"China! That's a great idea!" America grinned and started pressing random buttons like a gaming maniac. The helicopter tilted forward.

"America! Keep your bloody hands on the damn wheel! We are going to all die from your reckless driving skills!" England growled.

"Well, England people drive wrong!" America said handling the wheel again, "You drive on the friggin left side of the road! I'm surprised you don't get tickets from it! Its always driving on the right! Cuz driving on the right is right! HAHAHAHA! I'm a genius! My joke, get it? Get it?" England groaned and didn't want to argue with his idiotic brother next to him.

**Boop.**

Screams were heard from the net as the helicopter's weight was lightened.

"Ah ha! I found the release button!" China grinned proudly, he had pushed random buttons, "See? American people are also smart to put a release button!"

"Your totally right, broski! We, Americans are so smart!" America grinned.

"Vhat the hell, China! You just dropped the countries in the ocean! They can't swim zat well in a net!" Germany yelled.

"Whoops." China and America said in unison. The countries peered down their windows. They could see France screaming and thrashing around as Italy was trying to reach for air. Russia, Japan, and Canada was trying to calmly swim to shore. The net was tangled around. They were drowning in the ocean. But, thank god that they were near shore. Yet, the net weighed them down into the water.

Germany grimaced and took out a pocket knife. "Japan! Here! Take the knife and cut a hole in the net!" Germany called from the helicopter. Japan nodded as the silver knife was thrown from the air. Japan quickly grabbed it and started cutting the ropes. After quickly making a small hole suitable for Japan's size, he swam out of the net and started to cut a larger hole. Soon enough the countries were free from the net and was swimming back to shore.

* * *

The countries were all back on the beach. France had started scolding China and America for being idiots to drop the net in the ocean and almost drowning them. America and China just nodded slightly, probably not hearing a word the Frenchman was saying.

"So, what did she actually look like?" England asked Italy. The rest of the countries were sitting on driftwood by the shore.

"She was-a very young! Her army can shoot-a very well! And I bet-a she was a very very scary lady!" Italy rambled. England groaned at the brief description he was just informed of you.

"Vell, Japan. How about you?" Germany asked. Japan just dug his hand into his pocket. He revealed a camera. "You took a picture of her? But, doesn't zhe water break the camera already?"

Japan shook his head, "No, no. I designed this camera. It was made for vacation, and I never used it. But, good thing is that I made it waterproof. I'm just hoping I got a clear shot of her when I was falling off the cliff.."

"Very well. Let's see it." The camera's screen flickered open, showing different images of the island. Colorful birds, the fish, and sand statues.. "You made the creepy-ass sand castles?"

"Oh no. That was Italy and Russia. I was asked to take pictures."

"Oh.. I see. Delete them though. I'm afraid I don't want to see another one again." Germany sighed. Japan continued to click past the pictures until it came to a very snapshot of a young girl, no older than 7. It was probably a quick shot, but Japan had a very quick and steady aim of the camera. The girl was holding a bronze and gold dagger. Having a bow strapped to her back and a small ponytail. Her clothes were probably made for hunting, considering there were many pockets to hold weapons.

The rest of the countries peered onto Japan's camera screen.

"Ahh, she's so cute!" China laughed.

"She's quite young.." Russia said, "I think my sisters would like having another sibling."

"Vell, then. Now, I know who to look for. I'm going into the jungle again." Germany said.

"No! Its hell in there!" France said.

"Then how about we all go together?" America said. "I mean, I need to go get my Heroic jacket back since it was pinned to a tree with arrows."

"Ai, I need to find my builders too." China sighed. "I got a message from them a few hours ago. They got attacked by a few soldiers and went back to base. But, they didn't find the first batch of builders I sent out."

"Let's go then."

* * *

You were walking around your new kingdom. It was remodeled to its finest. The walls were thicker and more secure, the houses were more sturdy, and the streets were more busy and full of life. You went to visit your friends. Over the time, the builders tried teaching you their language. You caught up quickly. Now, you could usually understand what they were saying most of the time. It was just usual conversations and greetings.

"Good morning, Zhang." You smiled to him as he walked past you while reading some of the new blueprints.

"Ah, good day, Miss _", he smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for all these new buildings!". you said joyfully.

"Its not a problem. We were meant to build things most of our lives." He replied. You started your way to the gates, looking up in the skies. It was not too cloudy, meaning probably no rain today. Your quiver was full of arrows and you felt like hunting once again.

**Bump.**

You were knocked backwards onto the ground by a young man. He was shaking and got up quickly. "Invaders! I-invaders are coming! They are at the front gate! I'm so s-sorry, Miss _!" He rambled. You nodded and started dashing to the gates. You signaled most of your hunters with you and went to the gates. The guards were trying to keep the gate closed as a few men on the other side was yelling and causing an uproar.

"You may leave this to me." You waved off the guards and stood in front of the gate, blocking the entrance. Only bars of iron separated you from the invaders.

You came face to face ( or face to chest ) to a tall man with slicked blonde hair and irritated blue eyes.

_"You! Tell me vho owns this kingdom and vhere she is_!", he spat in your face. You did not understand what he was saying. You only understood your kingdom's language and a bit of your friends' language which they call, Mandarin Chinese.

"Get off my land!" You yelled back. He did back away a small step from your sudden outburst. He turned to face the men behind him. You could recognize a few others, like the black haired man, who was hanging onto the vine.

_"Tch. This mädchen doesn't understand us_." Germany sighed. You were irritated that you didn't understand them. "_She does not look like the one from the picture. She's older than 7. At least 13._"

"You.", you started in Mandarin, a man with a ponytail suddenly ran to the gate. He seemed to understand you.

"_Hey! She knows Mandarin!_", China said.

"_How in hell does she kn-.. Never mind, ask her where the leader is of this country is._" Germany said quickly.

"Hello, young one. Would you mind telling us where your lead-"

"Get off my land, you idiotic weirdass. And take your barbarian friends with you. Teach them how to speak properly, stupid." You growled. The man was taken aback from your words.

"_Vell? What did she say?_", Germany asked.

"_Well.. Uh.._" China didn't want to offend the others, "_Hold on, let me ask her one more time.._"

"Young one, please don't talk that way to us.. I just want to know where your leader is. And who taught you Mandarin." China questioned patiently. You took a step back before saying anything. What did he mean 'leader'? Your kingdom never had a leader, but they only respected you and treated you nicely. You guessed you were the leader of this kingdom for now.

"Feng and Hao taught me it. Get off my land. Now.", you stated, showing no fear.

"Feng and Hao? They are here!? So, is Zhang, Jiang, and Li here, too!?", China quickly asked. He had found his men.

"You know them?", he shook his head positively,"I'll call for them. Stay here. Or less you won't see them again." China glanced at the bow and dagger attached to you. He nodded reassuringly. You turned to walked away. Your hunters were in position with bows aimed at the gate, in case they broke it down.

* * *

"Vait! Where is she going!?", Germany said.

"I found my men." China simply stated.

"You mean the long talk you just had vith her was about your men?", Germany growled.

"No. I found out something else.", China said, "My. How countries grow quickly, hm?" Germany stared dumbfounded at the gates. How could he be so stupid? This island was already filled with civilization, with trading in the villages and already blooming with life. Of course she would grow. But, he didn't think she would grow over such a short period of time.

"Well, seems like my men taught her a new language. All she needs to know is English. Then, we'll communicate better.", China said.

"Bloody hell, that's one smart girl. She learned almost the language in a few days." England sighed.

"Oi! Boss!" The countries all snapped their heads back onto the gates.

A team of men went rushing past the hunters and jumped in joy as _ stood next to them.

"Guys! You are alright!, China said, "We suddenly lost communication with the team. So, tell me. How's the ChinaTown going?" They all looked uneasily at the floor.

"Uh.. You see, we got attacked and got knocked out. So, _ came to help us out and showed great hospitality." Zhang started nervously, "The townspeople were so nice. We couldn't take down the village. We repaid her with some new buildings that match her architecture.."

China stared at his men. He nodded and smiled, "I see. So, their architecture is that amazing, huh? Mind asking her to show us around the town please." The team of builders sighed in relief. Their boss wasn't mad at them, thank god.

* * *

"_, meet my boss. He is a very nice man with his friends. They mean no harm. They just want to see your kingdom."

You thought about this for a second. You couldn't say no to the builders and nodded gingerly, "Very well. Men, please keep you eyes on them." The hunters nodded and stopped their aims of the bows. They stepped aside in a line, unblocking the gates.

"How may I address you?", you asked monotonously. The gates opened up as the countries quietly walked in, gazing everywhere in the kingdom.

"I am Yao Wang. I am the personification of China. Please address me as China." China said smiling. You nodded and walked down the streets.

"_Wow. This is a nice kingdom.. Dude, I'm liking this place more!_", a loud blonde haired man yelled. You flinched at his loud voice. Though you had no idea what they were saying, you knew they were very interested in your kingdom. The countries silently agreed with America. Although, your kingdom was silent, since most of your people were hiding in their homes, just like they were asked to, only to take safety measures from the invaders.

"Please, the coast is clear. You may all now come out!" You shouted to your people. Once again, a sudden murmur came through the silence of the streets as people from all ages came out. They did stare at the countries, warily. But, they soon began to return to their daily lives. Chatting, trading, and playing.

A boy came bounding from a house with a few large German shepherds chasing him. He was yelling out loud as he jogged around. You smiled.

Germany glanced at the shepherds, chasing the young boy. He noticed you were just smiling at the dogs. He looked back to only see the dogs happily playing with the young boy. A large golden retriever came to join.

"_Vell, there are all kinds of animals from different countries here.._" Germany smiled.

"_Yes, it zeems so. I'm liking the ladies here_.", France winked at one. She only smiled politely and bowed.

"_The people here have nice manners."_, England stated after being passed a basket of fresh picked fruits.

"_I guess we could call off the invasion for a little bit. First, we need to gain her trust and teach her English. For now, I need a place to rest.._", Japan yawned.

You noticed they seemed tired and lead them to you castle.

They stared at the giant castle as you quietly opened the door. It was decorated nicely and had a lot of rooms that you won't use much. A large diner area and lounge could be seen. You lead them upstairs and bowed to them. They all bowed back as you went outside, telling your hunters to watch over them as you went to go join dinner.

* * *

Italy plopped onto his bed happily, "Ve! This is soo comfortable!"

The rooms were large and had beds each with a nice bathroom. Although there were no electricity, small candles were placed near the bedsides.

"So, this is the country of _? Not bad." America said as he slumped onto the couch. "Well, wake me in the morn! 'Night!" America soon dozed off.

"I do have to admit. It seems like a rather nice place. I don't feel like destroying it." England said as he examined the paintings on the walls.

"Ja, hey West! I'm hungry.", Prussia complained. The countries glanced out the windows and saw a large group of people chatting and eating a large meal.

"I guess we could join them."

The countries went down the stairs ( America's still fast asleep on the couch.. Sorry guys! No America at dinner tonight! ) and was halted by some hunters in the entrance. They didn't allow the countries to go out. Until, a large growl from Prussia's stomach explained to them and they started to guide them to the dining hall outside.

A large tent was propped out against a few trees as tables filled under it. Many people were chatting and eating away happily.

They manage to find you. You were sitting alone in a nice table that was unlike the others. It was probably meant for royalty. You glanced at them surprised. You looked over to the hunters who explained that the guests were hungry. You smiled and nodded, pointing to open chairs near you. They sat down at the table as plates were being filled on the table. Baskets of fruits skidded across the table gracefully. Plates were set up quickly. Fresh bread were placed. The chicken was cooked nicely as pork later joined the dinner table.

"Good evening, China. I planned a dinner already for you and your friends at the castle in the diner hall. I'm afraid you didn't understand my hunters' words and came down here. Since you are now here, I guess we can eat together.", you said as you began to eat some bread.

It was nice evening of dinner with friends, even though you did not understand what they were saying. For a few times, you had small conversations with China, but only briefly. You watched amusingly as France and England fought loudly over something. You heard your name, _, repeated a few times. But, you didn't really care.

The people were leaving for bed as the stars rose. You began to yawn and go home. The countries trailed behind you. After you showed them back to the castle, you went on your last run to check if everyone's' lights are put out and asleep.

"_Where is she going?_", Italy stiffed a loud yawn.

"_Seems like her nightly run to check on the kingdom.._", Germany said, "_She seems to care very much about her land."_

The countries went up the stairs and all plopped onto their beds.

"Good night."

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 7! Please tell me if I'm pacing the story too fast or too slow! And as as always:

"What's your country name?" List in the reviews below! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

You watched as the sun rose. Looking at the bag slumped over your shoulder, you managed to count your hunt's claim for this morning.

'I best be getting back then.', you thought as you rushed to the gates. You didn't want the other countries to see you missing so early in the morning. But, as it was your usual routine.

"Good morning, Miss _.", a woman greeted you as she walked past handing you a fresh cut flower. You thanked her and went back to your home. Throwing your bag of freshly caught fish and some chicken onto the kitchen's sink. You turned to see England sitting alone on the diner table drinking tea.

You had no idea how to greet him, but you just bowed. He noticed you and waved back.

'Damn, how will I ever get her to be one of the English territories if she doesn't understand me?', England thought as his hand went through his hair, ruffling it. He saw you walking away, and tried to get your attention.

"_Ah, hey _!_", England grinned nervously, hoping you would understand a simple 'hey'. You looked over your shoulder hearing your name.

You tilted your head as a response. "_I-I want to teach you proper English?_"

'What is he rambling on about? I don't even underst-' You were interrupted from a loud noise.

"_Wassup, _! Morning, Brit._" America had awoken from his nap. "_I heard something about English? Ha! American English is the best! Its the easiest to learn!_" England twitched.

_"What do you mean 'best'? English from the UK is the most proper!_", England grabbed you by the wrist, "_Come, I'm going to teach you proper English! If you learnt American English, it would be a mess."_

"_Oh hell naw, bro. You need to learn English, its 'learned', not 'learnt_'." America dragged you by your other wrist, "_Yo! Let's go learn American Hero Language!"_

You had no idea what was going on as you were in a tug of war between the two brothers. You heard a lot about 'English' from the builders, as it was a important language to learn. It was getting annoying being between the two. You quickly slipped out of their grasps and ran for it.

* * *

"Bloody hell, America! You scared her away with your obnoxious whining!", Britain ran after _. America tagged behind.

"No! You scared her away with those creepy eyebrows of yours!", America laughed.

"What does that have to do with anything of this?", England raised his eyebrow. "Get a move on! She's headed for the gates!" They saw you stumble across the town as you tried to dash away from them. They were way too weird, and too early in the morning for this. You finally decided to go back to your house and tell them to stop by asking China. They were waking up the village so early in the morning.

"China! America and England is trying to catch me for something called 'English'! Tell them to stop and at least explain to me what they are talking about!?", you panted as you opened China's bedroom door. China was already awake and reading a book.

"What do you mea-"

"_CHINA. Tell _ to choose between ME OR AMERICA to teach her proper ENGLISH. I can't understand a bloody thing she is saying!_" England yelled as he burst in the room with America tailing behind.

"_Morning, Western countries.. You are always so loud in the mornings_?", China said. He turned to you and sighed, "They want to teach you English. Its best to learn it because you are a country and need to communicate with others in meetings and such. So, which would you choose, _? Its either American English or English from the UK."

"Uh.. Um.. I choose..", you turned to see both of the countries stare at you waiting for you to choose, you could almost literally see sparks shooting between them in fury. "Can't I just.. like choose both of them and see who I like to teach?.."

"_Well, what did she say_?", they both said quickly.

"_She chooses both of you. Teach her as much English as you can in 2 hours._", China said plainly, "_America, you go first then. Now, would you two get out of my room? Its way to noisy for my own liking."_

_ "Aw hell ya!", _America said fist pumping in the air.

"_Why not me? Are you still pissed at me for taking away Hong Kong?"_, England practically yelled, China tried not to smirk, "_China! I did give Hong Kong back and didn't bother you anymore!.._"

"_Out!",_ China said, pointing at the door. The three countries got out quickly, "Oh, and _, good luck! Don't be afraid to shoot them with your bow if things get out of hand." You smiled as you fiddled with some arrows. Sitting outside in living room, America showed you a small book.

'Learning How to Talk Heroic American! Chapter 1'. You did not question him and just opened it.

"Now, _. These are the alphabets. Learn them, they are like totally easy." You stared at the page at the different letters. After he pronounced each and one of them, you quickly got the hang of it. You were already on the word sentences and punctuation.

England watched you guys learn from the other couch, groaning and looking at the watch. Only 30 minutes had passed and you got the hang of the alphabets and such. This is going to quick then..

'I guess I should just take a quick stroll outside', he glanced out the windows at the sunny day. He got up from his seat and went out for a walk.

* * *

1 hour and 30 minutes later..

"Alright, America. Its my turn to teach _. Let's see how much see knows from your education.." England said bursting through the front door.

"Oh hey, Brit! _, here learns fast like heck!" America laughed, "Ah well, I guess I'll go look for a McDonalds around here or something. Have fun."

England glanced at the book you were reading, 'Learning How to Talk Heroic American'?... Really America.

"Alright then. Let's start with greetings then, since he probably taught you a few words. I'll start first." England said, "Hello, I am England. Nice to meet you." You stared at him as he held out his hand. America taught you how to react in this situation.

"Wassup, broski!", you fist-bumped his hand. "_'s the name!"

'Well.. I should have expected this coming from the arsehole.. Back to square 1 then..', England thought as he banged his face on the coffee table. 'Now, _ is going to talk like an American... But, not if I can help it.'

You stared at the English man as he twitched and stared off, deep in his thoughts. "Uh.. England? Sorry?"

"No, no dear. Its fine.. The proper way to greet someone is to say, 'Hello.' ", England said, patiently.

"America told me something.", you started carefully in English, "He says English people die easily."

"What? From what causes?"

"Your corns?.. I don't know. It sounds like corn.", you said puzzled, "Oh! Its scones! Is it like a weapon of mass destruction or something?"

England's face twitched slightly, trying not to run out the door and slaughter America, "No, no dear.. Look, just forget what America mostly taught you and I'll have you speaking proper English in no time flat."

You nodded, not sure what some words meant, but you were guessing he didn't like the way America talked. You groaned as he pulled out an old book. 'English Vocabulary and Language Arts: Volume 1'.

"Now, let's start from the top." England said cheerfully.

* * *

You groaned as you went out of your house. Learning English was confusing. The two countries speak differently, yet in the same language. The greetings are different, yet the same words. Thank god that the 4 hours with the two confusing English teachers had passed. You had never been so excited to hunt.

"Wassup, _!", America called as you ran past him. You stopped and waved back, "Good afternoon, Mr. America!" America wrinkled his nose at this.

" 'Mr.' America? Haha. Brit's been trying to teach you his UK language, huh?", America groaned, "Ugh. But, I don't wanna another mini England here.." America started back to the house to yell at England.

You could never get those two. Thinking about tomorrow's lessons, you shivered. It was going to be confusing and dull. Well, America's wasn't dull, because he was fun to learn with. But, you think you had enough of learning English the 'proper way' today.

You weren't paying attention to where you were walking and accidentally bumped into a large figure. Germany had been observing your pet store of hunting hounds.

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Germany..", you mumbled. Germany's eyes widened.

"You know how to speak English?", he said. You nodded quietly. "Vell.. You sound too much of England.."

"Whadd'ya mean.. You want me to speak Heroic American? Alright dude.", you said confusingly.

"No, no, no.. Don't even speak American.. Ugh. I don't want to hear you sound like him.", Germany sighed.

"Well, how do I speak English?", you questioned. Germany stared at the young girl.

"You just.. speak it the way you want to. Its not necessary to say 'Vassup' or 'Good day' to greet someone. You can just say 'Hi' or 'Hey'. Your choice."

You started to understand this. You smiled. "That makes so much more sense! Thanks, Germany!"

He nodded and went back to looking at the hounds. A large black German Shepherd had caught his eye. The dog seemed to smile and squished his nose against the glass, making a cute sight. His tongue licked the glass, happily. He pawed at the cage, hoping to get out of there soon.

"Can I buy him..?"

* * *

Alright. That's Chapter 8 for you. I'm planning to pace this up a little bit. So, yeah. Please tell me if the story if pacing too fast or too slow. And always review please! Its always an awesome encouragement. :D

*Gilbird Nation- Unite!*


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had past when you first discovered the countries on your island. You guys had a great time, which included hunting and exploring new parts of the island. Though, you always hear them in their rooms talking about you, you never dared to eavesdrop much. Knowing it was not nice, you just pass the room and try to not hear anything. You'll always go on your daily hunts, gathering your meals for your kingdom.

* * *

As soon as light had hit your face, you blinked open your eyes. It was morning. Rolling over, you wore your old hunting clothes, it seemed to get a bit snug. Searching for a cloak to wear for the morning, you spotted one of the old cloaks your hunters used to wear. You just quickly threw over the coat, and your bow. You wanted to get out early and ask the neighborhood clothing store to work on new hunting clothes for you. Opening your door, you walked quietly down the stairs, trying not to wake up any countries that might be asleep. Just when you reached out to open the front door to get out, a hand from behind quickly grabbed onto you.

"Brit! Come here and stop drinking your tea! There's a damn intruder in the house!", America shouted to England who came quickly out of the diner area, "This little person's trying to get away!"

A second pair of hands tried to grabbed your wrists to refrain you from getting away. You struggled to get out the door.

"S-stop! What are you doing?!", you said growling. Your voice had changed a little bit, but you hoped that they would recognize you. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Like we are going to let you get away from _'s house, you little thief! Trying to steal something, eh?", England said, "Look you have her bow!"

You struggled to let them release you. The loud commotions had caused Germany to walk down the stairs in a very angered manner.

"Vhat the hell is going on!", Germany yelled. He immediately saw you being restrained from getting out of the door.

"This little pest was in the house!", America said, trying to not get punched by you.

"Germany! C'mon! You at least have to recognize me!", you growled as you kicked away from England's grasp. Quickly, throwing America over, you straightened up your cloak. The two countries came charging back at you, but Germany stopped them.

"Look closely at her.. Idiots.", Germany sighed. You threw over your hood, and glared at them. Indeed, you grew quite a bit over night. And most of your clothes didn't fit, so you just plainly wore a cloak with a hood on it.

"_-_!?", you nodded, laughing. "God, America! You idiot! How could you not see this was _!" England yelled.

"Hey! You followed me and helped!" America said, struggling from Germany's grasp.

"Ah shut it!"

"I can't go out and buy some new clothes without getting tackled from you two?", you huffed, "Hey, is it _that_ weird that I grow like any other normal people do?"

"_, you look almost 17 now.. Yesterday, you were 13. Of course we won't recognize you at first..", England sighed, "Besides, how do you even grow at this rate so quickly?"

You shrugged and went out the doors, boys would be boys, right? Turning to a small corner on the main street with the fountain, you saw a small house, and knocked, hoping they were awake. The door quickly swung open, and you were greeted by a old woman. She stared at you for a second, but recognizing your face, she smiled and bowed.

"My, my, _. You grow quite quickly, don't you?", she chuckled. You took a seat on a wooden chair and laughed.

"Mrs. Redain, I'm quite sorry to bother you at such an hour. But, apparently, my clothes don't fit anymore. So, I was wondering if I could have another set of hunting clothes?", you said quickly. You weren't quite happy to ask her a request at such an hour.

"Its not a problem, my dear. Haha, I'm afraid I already made the set yesterday. I knew you would grow quickly. And indeed you did! Into a fine young lady too!" She handed you a few stacks of neatly folded hunting clothes. It was the same design as your old ones. You bowed happily and gave her a bag of coins, paying her. Although, she never charged you for the clothes, you always insisted.

Rushing back to the castle to change, you saw the countries all awake and in the diner eating breakfast. They all stared at you for a second.

"_?", you sighed and nodded in response. "She grew up so quickly!" You heard as you rushed up the stairs to your room. Changing in your new hunting outfit, you went back down stairs and sat in one of the chairs at the table. The talking stopped as they all greeted you.

"_, we have been... thinking.", England started, "Since your country is now big enough to be considered into the World Conferences. You would need some type of government, too."

"Government?", you asked. Your country was fine the way it was. No one went out of line to murder anyone. Hardly any fights happened. Everything was peaceful.

"Yes. There are.. quite a selection of them. But, basically. As a country grows larger, the people would be need to keep into order. There would be laws, which help restrain people from doing wrong and such. And punishments. Such as jail penalty." Your eyes widened. You had to punish your own kind?

"I know it might sound a bit hard at first. But, it would keep your country up and running. So, you'll have to start making laws and sign more documents to commend them and declare them as official. Then, there will be taxes and such you'll have to pay.", England said. He rambled on and on. Your head started to droop, and you noticed so as the others. They were getting bored.

"Well, _? Do you understand so far?", England said. You snapped awake and shook your head, reassuringly.

"Alright. Well, its been quite a nice stay here in _. You'll have to attend to the next World Conference that will take place tomorrow."

"W-World Conference? Already? But, I don't have any transportation there, o-or even the location where its held!", you said.

"Don't worry! We'll all leave tomorrow. You can tag along in one of our planes! After all, we have way too many seats open!", America grinned.

You gulped. It was all too quick for you. You just started your kingdom and now onto World Meetings already? But, you nodded.

"I see.. Well, I guess I should go out and announce it to the people then.", you walked out. The diner room got quiet.

* * *

"Alright, now that we got that over. We need to start thinking who should have _ as a territory.", England started quietly. The room's mood seemed to have dropped. No country wanted to discuss this.

"I don't feel like going to war with you guys..", America said, "I feel that _'s army is already building up quickly. Her small team of hunters are highly skilled and strong. My neck still hurts from this morning when _ flipped me over onto the floor when I accidentally thought she was an intruder.."

"Argh. We are discussing something like this in this early in the morning? Can't we save this until the meeting, aru..", China groaned. He got up from his seat and went out to stroll around _. The countries silently left the diner room and went back to their normal routines.

* * *

You stood at the fountain as you watched your people gather around. There seemed to be a larger change in the population. As people looked at you quietly, you thought it would be a good time to announce it.

"Good morning, people of _. I am your country, _. Today, the other countries has now honored us as an official country of the world." Loud cheers rung out. "We the people of _, need a government. So, starting today, I would like to have small and steady government at hand. We'll need more hunters to build up for an army. My hunters, please step forward."

A small group of men and women stepped up front. All wearing a similar design of your hunting outfit. "I shall now announce them as the new generals for the army. I trust them very much. They would be the police-like men that would help us. I went hunting with them for most of my life, and I trust them with all my heart." The small group saluted you, proudly.

"Tomorrow, I shall be gone for a short while. I would need to attend to some meetings. I hope that _ will run well in your hands. I'll start on the government laws as soon as I get back. Please have a normal routine tomorrow, just like you do in any other days. Thank you for listening." The people roared with cheers and cries of happiness. You felt a tinge of proudness, as you walked away from the announcement.

Well, that was probably it for today. You went out to go hunt. Hoping today's catch would be great, just like the news from today.

* * *

Alrigggght! We got Chapter 9 done! Woo! I'm working on Chapter 10.

Please tell me if I'm pacing the story a bit too fast or a bit tad too slow. Please leave a review; it would make my day! :D

A Gilbird for you and an awesomeness badge for reading! Stay tune!


	10. Chapter 10

You looked at yourself, thinking if you approve of this or not. Sighing, you jumped onto your bed. Why does it have to be so difficult? There is plenty of outfits that looks great on you, but you just don't seem to like them. You wanted to just wear your simple hunting outfit. It was warm, soft, and comfortable. But, no. England insisted on you wearing something formal for tomorrow. The big day.

Yes, it was your first World Conference. You groaned at the thought of it. What were you supposed to do? Is there a speech you were supposed to give? You looked at all sorts of outfits, laid out on your bed. England gave you a nice dress. It was a bit tight, he assured you of that, and wasn't comfortable. You remembered the other countries' outfits. They were more of a military purpose.

You found an outfit similar to theirs. It made you look a bit soldier-like, so you decided to just wear your hunter vest on top. Glancing at the mirror, you found yourself nodding approvingly. Well, at least it was comfortable. The dress was probably trying to dislocate your organs anyways..

You yawned as you properly stacked your clothes away and wore your night gown. Jumping onto the bed, you bounced a bit higher. Hey, you were still kind of a kid at heart.

* * *

You woke up bright and early. Just at the right time too. You had enough time to change your clothes properly and brush your hair. You looked at your bow and quiver sitting in the corner. You felt like bringing it with you. After all, you grew up with it. Smiling, you quickly slid it over your shoulder and headed out. When you reach the bottom, you found all of the countries sitting all dressed up on the couch.

"Good morning, _.", they all said as they started to stood up. You followed them out. Your people bowed and waved a good luck to you. You smiled nervously.

Walking onto the beach, you found airplanes all lined up. Each and one of them had a flag printed onto them. In the lead, you saw a small black helicopter that you were scared of when you were small.

"_? Hello? _!", you found yourself getting shook back to reality, America was talking to you, "Oh.. Sorry I scared you with my helicopter when you were younger.. I totally did not mean to." You found yourself nodding, but tried to break away from the helicopter you were staring at. As the countries walked up to the planes you found yourself feeling a bit alone, since you had no plane of your own.

"_? Ve~ You wanna join my plane? We have great pasta!", you saw Italy wave at you. You smiled and walked towards the plane.

_'Dang it._', the rest of the countries thought. Italy had beat them to it. They wanted to ask you to join their planes, but apparently Italy had a headstart.

You boarded the plane. You managed to glance at the passenger seat, which looked like another copy of Italy. But, instead, his hair was a bit darker and his curl was on the other side of his hair. He was a bit more irritated than Italy would have ever been.

"Get on-a the damn plane already, fratello. Keeping me-a waiting like this.." he grumbled, "Oh, hello there, bella." He seemed to lighten up as soon as he saw you. You gave a nervous wave.

"I'm Romano. South Italy. The brother of North Italy. Which is that idiota over there. Welcome on board to the Italian Flight. I'm your pilot for this trip. You can meet me in the front." You laughed. "My brother hardly knows how to drive a car, so that's why I'm driving this plane. See you around, Miss..."

"_. I'm _. A pleasure to meet you, Romano!", you said. He nodded and went back to starting up the plane. You followed Italy to a seat. He flopped down and started relaxing. He seemed to have been on many plane rides. But, you were nervous. Who had even thought of flying?

"Hey-a. Don't worry, _! Its a plenty of fun! There's gonna be pasta!", Italy reassured you. You sat down an aisle away from Italy as a large Television screen were revealed in the seat's back in the front of you. You stared at it.

The screen flickered. 'Welcome, Miss _.' You sat straight up. A headset was soon revealed in a small tray that popped out. Putting on the wireless headset, you thought this was a dream to the future.

The screen once again flickered and showed the faces of countries.

"Hallo? Everyone here?", Germany's face flickered onto the screen. You stared at it in amazement. "Alright, roll call. Italy! Japan! China! America! England! France! Canada! Russia! ..." , he continued calling names. Each and every countries' faces popped up saying 'here'.

You stared at it, "_? Are you there? Speak."

Your words were more of a garble. "Gah.. Uh.. Here?"

"Alright, you'll get used to modern technology soon. Don't worry.", you nodded, hoping you would. The pre-meeting was starting. One by one, the planes started taking off. The Italian Plane was in the middle. After Germany's plane took off, it was your turn. You gripped the chair's handle tightly. Your knuckles turned white.

"_Italian Plane, pilot Romano, South Italy. Ready for take off. Fasten your seat belts. Yes, that means you too, Feliciano.._" a loudspeaker of Romano's voice was heard. Your knuckles were gripping onto the chair as hard you can while the plane started moving for take off.

"_? Err.. _, please-a calm down!", Italy looked to you, "_! Its not-a that bad! _-_! Your breaking the chair!" You stopped and looked at the chair's handle you were gripping tightly on. Small cracks were starting to show..

"Oh! I'm s-so sorry, Italy!", you apologized.

"No, no! Its no problem! I just thought you were too scared. Anyways, its-a over! We're already flying!", Italy yelled in glee. You had barely noticed that the plane had took off. Peering outside your window you saw yourself get far away from your home. Feeling your heart ache a little bit, you suddenly felt a bit dizzy, and quickly looked away from the window.

"_? Italy, is she fine?", China's voice came over the screen. You looked at it, seeing China's face. You nodded.

"Ja.. She does look a bit pale.." Germany agreed.

"Don't worry. Italy's plane flies very smooth. Its a surprise since its driven by Romano..", England said.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT YOU TEA-DRUNKEN UNICORN LOVING-A BASTARDO.", Romano's face was shown onto the screen. He stared straightly at the screen, but quickly back to the sky.

"My apologies..", England said.

Soon, the pre-meeting came to a small hold as flight attendances came bringing food. You were greeted by a smiling young Italian lady. You were given a menu. Full of pasta, pizza, and tomatoes. Was everything on this menu so reddish? You took a specialty of pasta and it was quickly served. Taking your fork, you began eating. It tasted wonderful. The cheese melted in your mouth, as the pasta's flavors blended in perfectly.

Looking back at the screen, you saw Germany being asked by a young woman in a military outfit. She was timing with a stopwatch as Germany ate quickly. Germany didn't seem to mind, this was practically a small training for him. Alright then..

Your plate was quickly cleared the moment you finished, and you leaned back onto your chair. Looking at the screen, you tapped on China's facecam. It zoomed in onto him. You had fun tapping around on the touch screen TV in front of you. But, as soon as the temporary break was over, the pre-meeting was back in session.

"So, how long until we get there?", you asked. You hoped you wouldn't have to stay on the plane for a long time.

"There's still a few more hours left. But, the meeting's chat will probably get you over with.", Germany said, "If not, my idiot bruder here can entertain you guys vith his lame jokes."

"Hey! West, you're just being jealous cuz I'm waay more awesome than you.", Prussia laughed loudly through his mic. Some countries groaned and muted Prussia on the call. Which caused Prussia to yell even more.

"Unmute me at once! That's vay unawesome!... West? Did you mute me too?", Prussia gave a sadlike pout, "Daww... Vell, at least I'm sitting right next to you! Right, lil bruder? You can never escape the awesome Prussia!" Germany groaned and got up. He switched seats as he sat in the front.

"Daww.. Vell, _ probably didn't mute me cuz she's WAAAYY more awesome than you guys, right _?", Prussia looked at the screen. You were startled for a second. But, then gave out a laugh.

"No, I didn't mute you, Prussia.", you said thoughtfully. 'You couldn't mute him even if you wanted to.. Since you didn't know where the controls are..'

"Alright! So, you must be wanted to hear one of mein awesome stories right?", Prussia laughed. "So, one day, I was walking to a bar vith Francy-pants here. Then, I ordered a Gilbert-sized awesome beer! But, Francy-pants was there just having sips of wine. Blagh. Anyvays, he soon got drunk, like he alvays was a total wussie, and I convinced him to hit on the bartender! And then, he keep staring at him, deciding if he was a boy or hot chick! At the end, he tried kissing him, but ended up getting slapped by a hot chick next to him vhen he told the bartender he looked beautiful like a flover in spring. KESESESE! How did you even come up with zat, Francy-pants!?"

Looking at the screen, you saw France's face turn red as he smacked his head on the tray that was holding his wine bottle. Apparently, all the countries had unmuted Prussia, just in time to hear that story. Romano was trying to stifle a loud laughter. So, was America and England.

"You did what, Frog? HAHA! I knew it!", England said bursting out in laughter.

"OOOH MAN. This is going on Youtube! HAHAHA! This would get like.. 10 billion views per sec, bro!", America said as he fiddled with his phone.

* * *

"Are we there yet, Brit?", America said annoyingly for the 173rd time. Britain shook his head as he was reading a newspaper. The meeting had stopped briefly after no one had anything to talk about anymore.

Germany was reading 'A Gun Guide: How to Beat the Crap Out of People with Only a Puny Shotgun'. America was playing Black Ops 2 as he made dramatic movements everytime he ducked or shot someone in the head, gaining him extra points. Everyone looked pretty happy the way they were.

Glancing over at Italy, he was reading some manga Japan had supplied him with a while back ago. You, on the other hand, had nothing to do. You looked here and there. Tried to sleep, and basically ate so much snacks, you couldn't take another bite.

"Bored, _?", Japan said. Looking at the screen, you saw him drawing in his small sketchbook, "Look on your right and you should see a small controller sticking out. Take that controller and give a slight tug on it." You did as he described it. Looking on the right of you seat, you saw a controller sticking out and gave a small tug. It popped out automatically. "Now, tap on the small button at the top." You looked at the (favorite color) controlled and tapped on it. The screen flickered to a small Menu, filled with games. The facecam panels were still visible at the top, but only minimized to a small square.

"This is a gaming device called the Wii. Its pretty basic and easy to learn. You see the Mario icon over there?", you were confused, 'Mario?', "Uh.. I meant that red Italian guy that's jumping over the mushroom?" You nodded and click on that, "Anyways, its a classic game. Have fun! If you want to return to the facecam, just tap on it." You grinned mischievously as the title page unfolded. Clicking 'Play' you watched as the Princess got kidnapped and Mario went chasing after her.

The first level puzzled you a bit, but you soon got the hand of it when you began to walk around and squish those brown monsters to death. Enjoying yourself, you soon became a master at it.

"Come at me, Bro-swer. You're gonna get it."

* * *

After a few hours of playing Mario, you were almost to the castle stage where you'll finally rescue the princess. You just started the final stage, when the game's icon closed and the face-cams popped back up. Groaning a little in the inside, you straightened up as you put the controller away.

"_Italian Plane. Romano, South Italy, here. The plane will soon be-a landing in a few minutes. Please buckle up your seatbeats._" You listened as Romano's voice rung across the plane.

"Well, _. We're here. Meet you after the plane lands.", America said as he put away his XBOX controller. Stretching, you tidied up your quiver's arrows that spilled a bit of arrows onto the floor.

Peering outside the window, you saw as the plane got lower and lower back to Earth's ground. Seeing large cities that had large amounts of buildings and people, you stared at it in amazement.

"_Welcome to Venice, Italy. I hoped you enjoyed the plane ride. Italian Plane next for landing._"

* * *

You quickly rushed out of the plane as you flinched under the sudden sunny day's light. Looking around, you saw people roaming the streets, chatting or selling things. Looking here and there, you thought you could have another pair of eyes.

"Come on, _! Ve~ We'll go sight seeing later, okay?", Italy said as he grabbed hold of your arm and dragged you into an enormous building. Turning right and left, going up the stairs, you soon came to a large door. Which was made nicely with great detailed designs. Italy pushed open the door for you as you saw a large meeting room. The table was a bid oval-ish shape as the chairs were propped up neatly against it. Some flowers decorated the room as you stepping in. A few maids were tidying up the final touches as they bowed and left the room.

"Take a seat, _. The meeting vill start soon.", Germany said as he took his spot on the end of the table. The countries seemed to have organized seats, as you scanned warily for an open one. There was one next to France. And then there was one next to a young lady who you never met before. You took the seat next to her and smiled.

She smiled back, friendly. A man was sitting next to her with glasses. He was wearing a formal suit as he patiently waited for the meeting to begin.

"The World Conference shall now begin.", England said.

"Alright then, first topic. We have found the new country. In fact, she is here right now. Please welcome Miss '_' from the North Atlantic Ocean."

You were gestured to stand up and introduce yourself.

"Hello, I'm _. I'm from a new island in the North Atlantic Ocean. It's a pleasure to meet you all.", you said as you nervously sat back down. A wave of quiet murmur went pass the room as the clapping began to drown it. You felt yourself get embarrassed. You had not prepared for that.

"Hey there. I'm guessing you're _?", the young lady next to you said quietly, "Oh silly me. Of course you are! I'm sorry. I'm Hungary by the way. If you need any help, come ask me! I bet we'll be great friends for sure!" You smiled.

"Alright then. The country of _ is still undecided between which allies she would join forces with.", the countries all glanced at you.

"_ should totally join the Allies! We're the heroic team that helps save the world! I'm the hero and the leader, of course. America at you service!", America said as he stood up.

So, did France, England, China, and Russia. "Vell, _. These are the Allies. America, France, England, China, and Russia. They work together." You saw Germany give them a glare. You thought you imagined it. How can these countries not get along so well when they were always so cheerful and funny?

"I'm Germany. I'm in the Axis Powers.", Germany stated as he stood up. Japan and Italy stood up. Italy was dragging Romano to stand up too. Prussia, Austria, and Hungary stood up for a little bit. "Prussia, mein bruder, is on the other side of Germany, Austria and Hungary have an alliance between us. So, that's basically the Axis for you." They all sat back down.

"Hey there! I'm Denmark!", a man with spiked up hair stood up. "I'm from the Nordic Five!"

"I'm Finland! Hi there!", a cheerful man stood up.

"Sweden.", a tall blond man said quietly.

"I'm Iceland."

"Hello. I'm Norway."

"And we are the Nordic Five!"

"Peace!", Denmark said happily.

* * *

Each country introduce themselves in a manner that probably suited them best. You had a fun time at the meeting. Soon after the introductions, it became serious for a few minutes before breaking into havoc.

Each country was talking about government policies and taxes. Then, France suddenly enraged England by saying, "Of course you own a TV show called 'Hell's Kitchen'. Your cooking is like hell, Ohonhonhon." Then, there went France and England fighting.

_Twitch._

Italy was soon saying how he discovered a new spice for pasta and how it tastes.

_Twitch._

Prussia was being hunted down by Hungary when you discovered him sneaking up behind you and tried to steal your bow and quiver away from you. You immediately felt his presence and shot an arrow behind your chair telling Prussia to stay away. Prussia did, but only for a few minutes before he got bored again and started to bother you about how you should go to the bar with him and such. Hungary then started her "Monthly Meeting Manhunt for Prussia."

_Snap._

"VILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!", Germany screamed in rage as the nonsense before him, stopped. "THE MEETING IS STILL IN ORDER. PAY ATTENTION TO THE MEETING AND NO SIDE CHITCHATS. IF YOU VANT TO CHAT, GET THE HELL OUT. NOW, England. Start again on about your countries' taxes."

England quickly straightened himself up after choking France. "Right, terribly sorry about that. Now.. Blah, Bleepity, Blah. Blargie, Blarg, Boop. Blah Blah.." You soon lost interest in the meeting. You saw America dozing off. As well as Greece.

They couldn't help it. The meeting was just boring now. Soon, the uproar began again. Germany soon gave up and slammed his face onto the table in defeat. Well, at least it was a fun place to be.

"ITTAAALLY! VHY THE HELL DID YOU DUMP PASTA ON ME!?"

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 10! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews, guys!

I'll be working on Chapter 11 soon! Now, that you are in an awesome meeting, you get to see all sorts of nonsense unfold! Have fun!

*Free Gilbird Day~*


	11. Chapter 11

"_, I declare war on you." Those six words you never wanted to hear, rung in your ears. You stared up at France in surprise.

"What?"

* * *

A few hours ago..

"We need to organize this topic quickly. And the top prioty is not to let _ know this. We can't let her know that we are planning to chose who would take her land as territory.", England said.

The meeting was turning out to be quite interesting. After you left your first meeting, Italy and Romano volunteered to show you around Italy. The countries had this oppurtunity to talk about this.

"I don't want to fight in anymore wars. I just want the land! That's all!", China grumbled.

"Ja, we all do too, China. But, who vill claim the country's land?", Germany said, "Besides, she haven't picked an allied team yet. She has no defense of her country so far, except for her small army."

The meeting fell silent. America raised his hand.

"Of course _ would pick the Allies. I mean who wouldn't?"

"The Axis is still an very good option," Japan said.

"Nah, bro. She would always go for the Nordic 5! I mean, we are almost in the same timezone, only she's an island a bit south of Europe!", Denmark yelled.

"Hey! She's touching the borders of North 'America'! That means she's in my territory!", America yelled back.

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh hu-"

"AH SHUT IT.", England yelled, stopping the small quarrel from America and Denmark. "You guys are immature as hell. We're moving onto the next topic."

"Alright then. The country of _, is a medium sized island. Larger than Hawaii, and about the size of Japan. Though, there are no small islands surrounding it, it seems to have a variety of animals there. All clear so far?", Germany reported. The countries nodded.

"The agriculture is rich. They are now expanding their territory for new towns and cities. The main town is located in the jungles. Surround with high walls and a castle in the middle. Trade in the routes are organized, and seems to have a nice flowing economy. Most people are at least Middle Class or higher." The countries listened. Germany continued.

"The army is skilled, but approximately around 500 soldiers, or what they call hunters. Yet, _ has decided to train more soldiers for the time being. They seem to have precise aim with bows. I wonder how they would do with modern guns. But, that would come later. The weapons are advancing as we speak, so we must decide whether or not to grant the training of guns and firearms in the country of _."

The majority of the people in the meeting raised their hands.

"Alright. I'll prepare to send in some basic trainers and guns. Perhaps by next week. Now, next topic. We need to see how strong the people of _ is exactly. Anyone volunteering to go a faux war with _ to measure the skill level?"

"Oui. I'll go.", France raised his hand. England besides him, twitched a bit, but settled down as Germany glanced at them. "I promise I won't destroy _~"

"Like you could even get pass her gates..", England muttered.

"Fine, fine. Go send out some of your best troops and head out as soon as possible. We'll keep track of the small war. But, first, find her and declare war. She must be getting back any time soon now hopefully." Germany said as he packed up some items and papers.

"The meeting's over for now. The next meeting vill take place in Vancouver, Canada. In about a week." Canada cheered silently in his brain. America nudged him and gave him a grin.

"Vell, I guess now I can go and beat some _ troops up. Ta-ta." France skipped out of the meeting room.

"Whose betting he can't last an hour in the field against _?" England said.

"I'm betting 30 minutes." Germany said, he placed down a $20 bill.

France walked down the halls, hoping to catch a sign of you or the annoying Italians with you. Luckily, he heard Romano curse out loud, and Italy screaming. Turning into a left corner, he saw you and the two Italians walk up.

"Oh no! Fratello! It's France! Run-a for it!", Italy yelled. Romano chased after him.  
"Hey-a! You bastard! This is why we never win any wars!"

They left you stranded in a hall with France.

"Hello, France. Nice bumping into you, I guess." you said. France looked at you with a face that probably showed a bit of concern, but he soon covered it up.

"_, I declare war on you.", he simply stated. You looked at him shocked. What have you ever done to him?

"What?", you blurted out. You have never been to war before. And the problem is, you're against a larger, and probably more experienced, army. "What do you mean?"

"My troops are headed out to _. Prepare your troops then." France said as he walked past you.

'I'm sorry, _.', he thought grimly.

You were once again, left in shock as you watched the French man walked away. 'Well, I guess I should be getting back to my kingdom now..' You were a bit mad at France. Did he hate you that much to declare war on you?

You suddenly bumped into a large man. Irritated, you quickly pushed him away. "Watch where you're going!" You opened your eyes to see you had pushed Germany onto the floor. Gasping, you quickly ran up to him to help him up.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean that! I-I was just irritated and didn't watch where I was going! I'm so sorry, Germany!", you stammered. Germany gave you a small smile.

"Its fine. I'm guessing France had declared war on you?" You nodded, grimly. "Vell, good luck then." He walked off, some other countres were trailing behind him for the exit.

You went to go find the Italians, so they would give you a ride back.

"Bro! Did you see that? _ pushed Germany!" America yelled in glee, "I mean like even my star football players can't even nudge him an inch!"

Germany sighed. He rubbed his stomach gingerly. It had hurt a little bit when you pushed him.

'Well.. She has a nice strength..'

* * *

You soon found the Italian brothers around the plane. Romano was checking on the fuel level of the airplane. While Italy started wipe away some dirt from the windsheilds. Running up to them, they waved at you.

"Hey-a, _! Ve~ I'm so sorry we ran away from France!", Italy said sadly. You smiled.

"So, what did that France bastard want from you?", Romano said, wiping his hands on a dirty cloth.

"Oh, you know.. the usual. Declaring war on you and such.", you kicked a pebble.

"WHAT." The twins looked at you in shock.

"You can't possibly be going against him!", Italy yelled.

"How did you even piss him off, bella?", Romano said.

"I didn't. Look, I just need a quick flight home to prepare for the war." you boarded the plane. Romano sighed as he went into the cockpilot. You took your seat and waited for take off.

What a day.

* * *

After a quick few hours, you stepped off the plane and onto the sandy and familiar beach. You thanked the Italians as you headed for your kingdom. Brushing pass some vines and jumping over roots, you reached the metal gate. Seeing everything was okay and not in destruction and fire, you sighed in relief.

The gate opened for you as you stepped in. The people quickly gathered around you and greeted you. You smiled at the warm welcome, and headed straight towards the military base, you made yesterday.

It had been built another large wing, full of soldiers training. You stepped in the building as you saw hundreds of men doing pushups, exercises, and practicing aiming. They all stopped when you came in and saluted.

"Men! We are going to war! Get ready!", you declared. The men looked shocked for a second, but regained their posture.  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Walking towards the offices, you heard a loud bang. Turning around, you saw your generals and officers practing on targets. Holding bows and metallic objects, you headed toward them.

"Good afternoon, _, ma'am.", they saluted quickly. You quickly glanced at the metallic weapons. Questioning.

"What are those?", you asked curiously, "I heard a loud bang."

"Oh these? These are the new prototypes of 'guns'. The blacksmith created them. They are effective and easy to aim. Just pull a trigger.", the man passed you a small shotgun. You aimed at the target and shot it directly into the heart zone, perfectly.

"Wow! Just what I expect from _, ma'am!", he said.

"So, how's the military going?", you asked nervously, "How many troops are there?"

"1,000 trained. 400 in training, ma'am."

"Good, good. Keep up the great work. We have a war coming in the evening. Please prepare the troops." They nodded.

"Who are we going against?"

You paused for a second, deciding whether or not you should answer this. "France." They looked at you gaping for a second, but snapped back into their manners.

"Yes, ma'am!"

You saw soldiers marching up and gathering their weapons. Some had guns, some had bows. They all started out of the military camp. You decided to warn the townspeople to go into their houses and hide for the rest of the war. Soldiers would pass out food and rations everynow and then.

You grabbed your bow and a shotgun as you began leading the march. Jumping onto a white stallion, you rode to the gates were getting closer. You could see in the distance, that a few men were coming. And behind them were more people.

"AIM, MEN! FRENCH ARE SIGHTED.", you yelled in your native language. You didn't want the French to know what you were planning to do. They were all foot soldiers, but yours were on horses and such.

Soon, only the gate seperated the French army from you. You looked at France, who was in modern military outfits.

"Good evening, France.", you said bitterly. He looked at you and gave you a weak smile, as he yelled something in French. "No need to bust open the gates." You signaled the guard as he began to open it up. Your men got bows aimed at each French soldier.

"Still in the past, _? Riding horses are so 400 years ago, madam." he smirked. You smiled back at him.

"Let's see whose vitorious then. After I whoop your ass!", you called. Both sides charged directly at each other. Your men fired arrows at each soldier, not missing one strike. You had ordered for them not to use the firearms until later. Your horse galloped into the middle of the battle, as you faced France.

"Oui? we're going Medieval, are we?", France yelled as he threw down his gun and unshelted his sword. You quickly dodged a heavy strike from him. You tried to aim your bow, while getting a distance away from him. Shooting an arrow, it was dodged by France as he ducked.

Glancing behind your back, your men were riding the horses into the French soldiers and knocking them from their feet. Though, you might be in the past, you weren't naive enough to not include horses. They were fast and strong when it came to knocking oppenents down.

You were knocked off your stallion when France took the oppurtunity to hit your side with the blunt side of the sword. You decided that the battle would be best to be as far away as possible from your kingdom and started running into the jungle. France followed you.

You placed your bow behind your back and took out your sword. You started parrying his attacks, blocking every bow efficiently. You took every oppurtunity to slash his sides, but he always protected the attacks well. You wondered how long this would last.

Hearing loud gun shots, you were getting worried. But, focusing back into your fight, you nearly got hit by a stab directly into your stomach.

* * *

"Whoa! Look at _ go!", America yelled. The countries were in the meeting room in Italy, as they watched from the flat screen TV, your battle against France. "I mean, she might be in the past for a little while, but dude look! She's like whooping France's ass!"

The countries watched the intense battle as you swooped down and tried to knock his feet to keep him off balance. He unfortunately back up and tripped on a root, as you began to charge at him.

"Let's see how her army is holding up," Britain said as he changed the camera's view. Your army was surprisingly not injured at the least. The horses were still up as they rampaged over the soldiers. A French soldier laid on the ground, looking like a porchipine with all the arrows attached to him.

"Not bad. The French are even using their guns, and yet get their asses pinned with arrows.", America cheered, "This is like way better than a football game!"

* * *

Your soldiers knocked out most of the French, as only around 70 remained. France was still putting up a good fight. You had stabbed him twice in his sides. Seeing blood rush out from his clothes, you finally pinned his clothes down with a few arrows onto the ground. The hooks on the arrow heads locked him into place, as you took our your shotgun and pointed straight at his face.

_Bang._

You shot the gun upwards into the dark skies, as you signaled your troops to use their guns. Hearing multiple gunshots, you turned back at France. Pinned to the ground by arrows, as he stared palely at you. Pointing the gun right at his face once again, you smiled as you heard hooves surround the jungle.

"Game over."

One of your soldiers threw you a flag, catching it. You heavily slammed it into the ground, right next to France's head, only by centimeters. The flag shone in the dark jungle. The details of it represented your country. You put back your shotgun into your pocket and stepped away from France.

You and your soldiers went back into the gates, you saw countless French soldiers lying on the ground. Though, you felt a tinge of sorrow, you wiped it away as you saw no _ armymen down. Entering the gates, the townspeople broke into cheers as your first war and battle was won.

"Well, that a bit longer than expected. 3 hours and 23 minutes. But, _ won in the end.", England sighed as he leaned back onto his chair, "I haven't seen a medieval battle in ages."

"Woo! That was WICKED. Bro, did you see the arrows on the men! AWESOME." America jumped up and down.

"Ugh. _ had such a nice heart. She didn't kill Frog Face. Much less, fatally injure him. Well, I should approve of that. I wouldn't want another bloodthristy monster here.", England said, glancing at Russia.

Germany was deep in thought. He observed your army's tactical had kept well in mind to lead the battle away from your country. He finally snapped out of it when he thought of France.

"Whose going to get France into the hospital?", Germany said. Looking around the room, no one raised his or her hands. Glaring at England, he hoped he didn't have to go get France himself.

".. Fine. I'll go get Frog Face. At least I can laugh at him from his defeat." Britain got up from his chair grumbling.

The countries starting asking to replay some parts of the battle, only to see how the _ army battled. Germany agreed as he rolled back the film. Showing each of your soldiers either pinning a man with arrows, or running them over. Turning to the last part, he stopped and realized.

'How did she...', his thoughts were broken up, when France burst into the room. He was covered in bandages and casts. His face had scratches and his clothes were all ripped from the arrows.

"YOU." France growled as he pointed at Germany. "YOU SENT THE GUNS EARLIER TO _ SO SHE CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA ME." Germany stared at him.

"Nein! I did not. The guns were ready to be shipped out next week! I was thinking the same too. Who sent the guns?", Germany glanced at each country. They nervously shuffled in their seats. "WHO?"

"I-I think _ made them herself..", Canada raised his hand. "After all, the gun designs look a bit different."

Germany rubbed his temples, "That would be a possible solution. France, get out of my face." France growled as he slumped into a chair, muttering curses in French.

The TV was replaying the same scene over and over again. It showed _ stabbing France in the sides, repeatedly.

"WHAT ZE HELL. STOP SHOWING THAT! ITS MAKING ME SICK." France yelled. Russia giggled as he handled the remote control as he replayed the scene over and over again.

"Da? But, its so funny."

* * *

Hey guys! Quick update:

I'm remodeling my house, so wifi got cut off for a few days.. And I'm almost done with chapter 12!

Woo! Awesome-ness to beat Prussia!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a week from your first war against France. You had beat him vitoriously. Your men had developed more and more weapons for upcoming wars. Which you hoped wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The meeting was today, this time in Vancouver, Canada. You were excited to go see your quiet friend's country. Dressing up in your soldier uniform, you once again slung your bow and quiver over your shoulders.

Waving goodbye to your people, you skipped happily to the beach. Waiting to board the Italian plane, which the Italian brothers were so generous enough to pick you up for every meeting. You waved a greeting to Romano as you boarded the plane.

"Good morning, Romano!", you smiled cheerfully. He smiled a rare smile back at you.

"Hello, _. I saw you whoop that French bastard's ass yesterday. Great going, bella!" you smiled as you went to go sit down in your seat. Italy was snoring away in his seat, while watching some episodes of Sesame Street.

Sitting down, you placed on your headset, and turned on the TV monitor in front of you. You automatically joined the Pre-Meeting Face Chat. Each country was yelling out and arguing loudly. When your face came onto the screen, a silence was sounded.

"Good morning, guys!", you smiled cheerfully. The countries looked uneasily at each other. Your smile faltered a bit.

"Don't be so harsh on the frau! She's awesome!", Gilbert grinned. "Hey-a frau! I watched you shoot Francy pant's ass yesterday. Way to go!" You tried not to giggle. You were soon recieving praises from each country. But, France was grumbling in a small icon on the right of the screen. He was all patched, you felt a tinge of regret.

"Da! Look! I downloaded the clip where you stabbed France multiple times!" Russia showed his phone to you. It did indeed show you stabbing France. You giggled nervously, as the Russian chortled loudly at you stabbing France.

"Y-you guys were watching the battle?" you asked. They nodded.

"It was one of the best medieval battles I have seen in ages." England said."None of your soldiers recieved a fatal injury."

"_? Where did you get those guns?", Germany asked intentively.

"The town's blacksmiths improved some weapons. They work well.", you simply stated. He nodded.

"Vell, I was going to send you a package of guns around today. I'll was hoping me and Gilbert would help train your soldiers how to handle modern guns."

"Really? Thanks so much, Germany!", you said.

"No problem, frau! You get to hang out vith the awesome Gilbert and Gilbird!"

* * *

After a few hours, you were starting to reach Canada. Peering out of the window, you saw large forests and cities. Getting a bit excited, you couldn't wait for landing.

"_, you alright back there? We're next for landing.", Romano's voice sounded out. You gave a thumbs up. The landing was always ever so soft. It only bounced a few inches, but never wobbled dangerously. You shook Italy's shoulder, waking him up.

He only whimpered in his sleep, "No. N-no! Germany, D-doitsu! Don't make me run the l-laps.."

You rolled your eyes, and whispered in his ears. "I see Germany stealing your pasta.." That did it. He jumped awake and started scanning the area for any signs of the German running away, giggling, with a dish of pasta in his hands.

"O-oh! _! Nice to see you!", you smiled at his greeting, you quickly dragged him off the plane and hoped to get enough time to sight-see around Canada. It indeed looked beautiful. You followed the group of countries as they went into a large, and well designed building. Opening the large doors, you followed the group as they went down hallways, and turning right and left frequently.

As much as it felt like a maze to you, you had a feeling they remembered each meeting hall by heart. Stopping at a large wooden door, Germany grabbed the handle and pushed it open. The design was similar to the one in Italy, but it was more.. Wintery like. There weren't that many colorful flowers in the middle of the table, what replaced them were small white flowers that blossomed in neat rows.

You scanned the area, as the countries sat in their familar seats, seeing Hungary, you quickly took the seat next to her. And Canada was right besides you. His polar bear was looking curiously at you, and pointed a white furry paw.

"Who are you?"

"I'm _. Nice to meet you.", you said giggling sweetly at the cute polar bear. He smiled as he waved his paw at you.

"Nice to meet you, _." Canada shuffled in his seat, and looked at his polar bear. He smiled as he petted him on the head.

"Hi, _.", Canada started. You were about to reply, until Germany started the meeting.

"First topic. _. Congratulations on your first war.", Germany glanced at you, "You fought well, so did your military. You seem ready for any wars to come, but always have a standing army."

France seemed to slump in his seat. His usual fabulous self seemed to slip away. He saw you looking at him, and glared at you.

"Don't mind Francey-pansies. He's just pissed that you beat his 'oh-so fabulous men' with medieval weapons.", England reassured you. You didn't know whether to smile or frown. You didn't want to depress France more than he was.

"Next topic. Ally. We vere all thinking, _. Which side would you chose? Between the Allies, Axis, or Nordic?" You glanced at each group. They stared intentively at you. You gulped.

"I think I might need more time..", you said, they all seem to lose their postures, "B-but, I'll chose soon!" The mood did seem to lighten up.

"Ja. Now, that's taken care of. We need to move onto the next major topic.", Germany sighed before continuing, "The 2Ps are coming back."

The meeting was in silence. They stared grimly at the table. You had no idea what was going on. What were the 2Ps? Raising a shaking hand, you started.

"What are the '2Ps'?", you asked nervously. God, you mentally slapped yourself, for asking such a stupid question at such a stupid time.

"Its kind of hard to explain. You see, a few years ago, England started an idea to open up another dimension. He wanted to see what the opposite of this world was like. Unfortunately, it was hell. He tried to get out, and he sucessfully did in the end. But, the 2Ps followed England's steps and are planning to come back.", Germany said. England didn't seem to fight back, he nodded grimly, as in admitting he did those actions.

"The 2Ps are like your opposite self. More... blood thirsty and more darker." You started to nod. You wondered what your 2P looked liked. But, you started to shiver as you thought about 2P _ being a monster, and heartless. "It may seem horrible, but England sensed Oliver's figured out how to create the dimension."

"I felt a trigger a few days ago. My protection sheild seemed to have faltered over the years. So, I'm guessing he's coming back soon."

You sighed. Getting up from the seat, you started out the door. "Sorry guys. I need to take a small breather. I can't really get the thought of another darker me coming. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Germany nodded in approval as you walked out the doors.

"Well, it would be startling to see your bloody self in a darker way, right?", England reasoned.

"Alright, I'm afraid I don't want to stay on this topic for too long. I don't feel like seeing Lutz again. Anyways, I need some votes on the economy plans."

* * *

"CHAPS. I DID IT. Come down here, fools!", England yelled. The rustling of footsteps rung clearly down the stairs. The countries lined up in England's basement.

"Vhat did you do?", Germany sighed. He looked up to see a swirling black portal opening up.

"Behold. The portal to the beautiful world that kept us locked in here like caged animals..", England growled. His eyes gleamed with a tinted red, as a blood thristy feeling rushed in him. "Well then. We should pay our friends a warm welcome." He started for the portal.

Stopping, he polietly bowed, "Oh, and.. Ladies first.."

A shadow smirked as it walked towards the portal, being the first to go into the next dimension.

* * *

You sighed as you walked around the halls, aimlessly. Great. You were trying to find an open balcony, just to take in some fresh air. But, unfortunately for you, you got lost. Wandering here and there, the paths seemed so similar. You started to give up and tried to find the meeting hall again, but failed to.

Walking across a wooden door, you excitely opened it. Waiting to see your friends bickering about nonsense and such. But, you only saw a dark closet. Suddenly, a pair of crimson eyes flashed, and you stumbled backwards. You looked to see yourself.

You thought it was mirror for a second, before realizing it was coming straight for you. Taking out your bow, you aimed quickly at her. As she did the same thing, only with a crossbow. Both arrows knocked you both backwards. You hissed as you felt the cold metal in your shoulder.

But, you felt relieved to see you had hit her too. She stood back up and kicked you against the wall. Her combat boots hit your stomach, as you coughed up some blood. She wore the replica uniform as you, but only the colors were darker. So, was her eyes.

Before you could get up, a few more people stumbled out of the closet, your eyes widened as you saw Germany and England behind her. Germany came up to you and tried to knock you out with his hand. You dodged his blow and struggled to get up. Her combat boots were still crushing your stomach. Before you could dodge another blow from Germany, you heard some chanting and was soon bounded up together with glowing words that acted like ropes. They kicked you in the closet, as you saw more familiar countries come out. They slammed the door as you began to black out from the pain in your shoulder.

* * *

'What was taking her so long..', China thought. It had been more than an half hour before you left. The meeting haven't gone anywhere much. It was just short talks that were soon silenced when they had nothing left to say. The countries seem to be missing your absense too.

"I'll go check on _.", China said as he began to get up from his seat. Just then, the door swung open loudly.

You walked in the room, smiling. You kept your eyes closed. Hoping they wouldn't see your scarlet eyes.

"Hello guys.", you said sweetly and took the seat next to France. Unnoticingly, he growled. Hungary glanced, worringly at you. You haven't tooken the usual seat next to her. Instead, you sat next to France.

"_, where have you been? You were worrying us half to death.", England sighed.

"You know, taking a small stroll around the block." You waved happily, but winced as you remembered your wound from _'s arrow.

"_, are you okay?", Germany asked. "Did you get hurt by something?"

"N-no. I'm fine.", you said quickly.

"I can see blood on your clothes, _.. What happened?", France whispered. You felt his face way too close to yours when he whispered. You resisted the urge to slap him.

"Its nothing. Your imagination.", you scowled. France was tooken aback by your sudden reply. Italy got up and went to give you a hug.

"Don't-a worry, bella! A hug will always make you feel better!", Italy sang as he skipped over. You quickly got up from your chair, and knocked over your crossbow and quiver, spilling arrows everywhere. You growled as you saw the mess.

"Ve? Are you mad at me? Oh no! Please-a don't be mad at me!", Italy whimpered in fear. Italy quickly bent over and picked up your arrows. You scowled.

Plopping yourself back into the seat, you put your feet on the table, and leaned back on the chair. Austria scrunched up his noise in disgust at your manners. You didn't notice.

But, you did see England glaring daggers at you. He did not expect you to act this rudely. And you were a lady for god's sake.

"Oliver, be a dear and stop glaring at me.", you growled. But, gasped at what you just said. The countries looked at you.

"Ahem.. I said England. Now, stop staring at me, you bastards.", you snapped.

"_, are you okay..?", Japan said uncertainly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What are you guys? My doctors?", you were starting to get bored, "Continue the meeting already. It's not nice to make a lady wait."

You took out a knife and started twirling it around carelessly in the air. You accidentally lost its balance as it flung itself right in front of Germany's seat.

Germany sighed and took out the knife out of the table and got up. Walking towards you, you held out your hand, waiting for the knife to drop into your hands. But, it didn't.

Instead, you felt a cold metal blade under your chin. You smirked dangerously, opening your eyes. Looking up, you saw Germany ready to slice your neck. Your eyes were filled with crimson hatred, he almost thought he saw blood in your eyes.

"Oh Luddy. That isn't very nice to hold a knife against a lady like this.", you smirked. "You don't care about me? Poor, poor _?"

"You're not _."

"Good guess."

You flung yourself out of the seat, avoiding the blade, and jumped onto the table, with your crossbow loaded. Seeing each country surround you, you smiled mischievously. Your eyes widened in excited as you waited to kill.

"Let's dance then."

* * *

Er meh gawd. This was awkward to write. I tried to not creep myself out with the 2Ps blood lust. Woo! You finished this weird chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**[Warning: This chapter is very, very chaotic. Here's your sword, shield, and gun. Don't get yourself killed and have fun!]**

You flung yourself off the table as China lunged at you. Shooting arrows here and there. Too bad none of them hit any countries. You sighed in disappointment. You rounded the countries up in the middle as they chased you about. Shooting a precise arrow at the large crystal chandelier, it dropped and shattered glass pieces everywhere. Piercing through everyone.

You licked the side of your mouth, tasting a bit of blood. But grinned. You watched the countries brush off the glass pieces carefully.

Canada seemed quite angered. This was probably because you practically wrecked his meeting hall in Vancouver. England began placing a curse on you. Dark purple aura surrounded you. Grinning like a maniac, you laughed.

Waving your arm to shoo away the curse, you were left unharmed. England stared at you, gaping.

"T-that was supposed to... Split your soul..", he stammered. "What the hell?"

Your eyes flashed in amusement. "I have no soul for you to split.", you took out a knife from your uniform and flung it in the air. It floated menacingly, pointing the tip straight at England, "Oh, and I did learn a few things from dear Oliver. Such a dear, isn't he?"

You were tackled by Germany and Prussia. You lost focus for the knife, as it clattered onto the ground. You struggled to escape the two brothers as they held you down.

"Wh-What are you doing? It's me, _!" You looked at them hopelessly. They stopped pinning you down for a second. You smirked and jumped away from them. "Hmm? Not keeping focus? I know, I look much better than _."

Japan started to try to stab you from behind, you held the tip of the blade with your fingers. "Ah, ah, ah. Japan. How could you hurt a lady?"

"Y-you are no lady!", he yelled. You quickly pulled out another knife, blocking the katana's swipes. You started to grab your crossbow from the ground, but a boot stepped on it quickly. You glared up to see Hungary holding a sword, pointing straight at you. You backed away carefully. France had a fencing sword out, and tried to stab you a few times. But, you dodged most of the attacks. Sometimes you were very lucky, but you ended up getting tired quite quickly.

* * *

The wild goose chase was quite the scene. America had started shooting his shotgun everywhere. So did, Canada, who was right besides him. He seemed to have better aim than America, since he was getting frustrated.

China was chasing you down with Taiwan and Japan, who all had swords in their hands. Then, there was the Italians.

Germany glanced to see how the two brothers were doing. Romano had a gladiator sword out, similar to Grandpa Rome's. So did Italy, but he seemed reluctant to charge at you. Romano did indeed stream a line of curse words that did surprise you a bit. He tried to jab your sides, but failed.

Germany sighed. How the hell would you stop running from them? Every time they cornered you, you always managed to slip away.

He suddenly felt a large object pushing him down. Turning he saw Italy on him. He was crying for help.

Germany tried to calm Italy down, but then he saw a knife in Italy's uniform, tucked away neatly. His eyes widened as he tried to throw Italy off him. But, Romano jumped in and held him down.

Italy stopped crying and opened his eyes, smirking at him. His eyes were tinted blood red. So, was Romano's.

"Long time no-a see, Germany.", 2P Italy sneered. Germany could see the two real Italians being cornered by 2P Germany and Prussia. Germany struggled to throw them off, but dang. They were heavy.

_Germany made a mental note to remind Italy not to eat so much pasta and add more to his training._

Germany racked his brain to think of a way to distract them. "Look! Flying pasta!" Nope, they just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Look! Flying dead people covered in pasta!" Germany tried again.

"Where?!" The two Italians brothers scanned the air for any signs of dead people flying with pasta. Nope. Germany quickly got to his feet, and took out a shotgun. Aiming it at both of them.

"Don't come closer..", Germany muttered. They both grinned like maniacs. But, they were thrown off their feet China came in and kicked them both down.

"England! Your binding spell, now!", China yelled as he struggled to pin down 2P Italy. Germany was getting into a fist fight with 2P Romano.

"Not now!", England said dodging a swing from a bloody bat of 2P America.

"Come on, broski! Lets play a game of baseball!", America sang as he swung the bat at Britain. "I promise it will be fun! So, stand still and let me whack your brains out!"

"Why the hell will I do that?", England yelled, dodging another blow of the bat. "America! Your damn twin is trying to whack my damn head off!"

America grunted as he tried to punch 2P Russia. "Bro! I'm in a fist fight with my boy, Russia here!" He threw quickly punches at him, all hitting the Russian directly, but didn't do any damage. He simply brushed it off as nothing. America shook his fists.

"Daaamnnn.. Bro. What are you eating? I know it's not hamburgers, cuz it makes you squishy." America said as he blocked the pipe from hitting his sides. "Woah, lets not get cocky here."

"Who said I was? I don't care.", 2P Russia glared. He gave a quick kick to the American, but he jumped over it.

"I had enough years in boxing to handle this. Hell, I even been in wrestling. So, come at me!", America yelled. Russia smiled, and threw a chair straight at America. America gaped at him as he raised another chair to throw.

"You said wrestling."

* * *

'Sheet..', France thought grimly. He was tackled down by 2P France. France scrambled upright and held out his fencing sword, in a proposal of a duel. 2P France shrugged carelessly and grabbed a fencing sword and started to try to find France off guard. France smirked, no way that was happening. He had practiced fencing for many years, and many more to come. This would be a piece of cake. He jabbed the opponent quickly and countered a strike. He could keep this up for a while.

* * *

Canada on the other hand, was actually beating up 2P Canada.

Who was loud and obnoxious. The gun fight, soon turned into a heavy fist fight. Soon, 2P Canada was knocked out from a black eye. Canada looked at the body on the ground and flinched seeing what he did. But, he saw America giving a thumbs up.

* * *

England was still running from 2P America, hoping the bat would keep missing. Running past, he saw Germany and China.

"England! Binding spell!", China yelled at him. Hoping Italy wouldn't get away. England quickly summoned some words to wrap around the Italians, binding them, like ropes.

"It works, Britain!", China cheered.

"Lovely, old chap! Now help me with this idiot!" China quickly grabbed 2P America's bat, as Germany tackled him. England quickly place the spell, binding him up, along with the pile of 2P Italian brothers.

"GERMANY! Help me!" A way too familiar voice rang out. Turning quickly, he saw Italy and Romano trying to defend themselves. They were doing okay at first. Italy was scrambling around, Romano behind him. Of course, 2P Germany and Prussia was right on their tails.

Germany quickly pulled Lutz away and tried let Italy have enough time to get away. Lutz growled and tried to escape Germany's grasp. China tried to handle 2P Prussia.

"England! A binding spell any second now would be nice!", Germany said. England did, in fact, he did the spell quickly. The glowing words wrapped around the blond as he struggled to get out.

"Verdammt, Britain! You got the wrong man!", Germany yelled. The words covered his mouth and his voice was muffled.

"I did not! Look, I got Lutz tied up!", England pointed at Lutz, on the ground, all tied up. England looked at the floor. His shadow was disoriented. "Oliver. Damn it!"

The shadow slide out and smiled. "Oh, Artie. How did you know?"

"Who else knows bloody Black Magic! Release Germany at once!"

"Ah.. I don't think so.", Oliver sneered. "Let's play some games."

He said as he took out a pair of cards. Throwing it in the air, it floated silently. "How about.. Paper cuts?" The cards folded themselves into sharp-pointed papers and rained down.

England summoned a protective shield at the last second.

* * *

You blinked dimly into the darkness. Your shoulder ached from the injury. Smelling blood on your clothes, you struggled to get up. But, you only flopped over onto the cold floor, bound from the spell that Oliver had recently cast. The words glowed in the darkness, as they were wrapped around your body, rope-like. The writings seemed old, and you hardly understood it. You tried to squirm towards to the doors, which were carelessly left open, just a few centimeters. But, that was probably enough for you to get out.

You had stumbled a few times trying to keep balance, while hopping down the halls. Luckily, your bow and quiver was still slung over your back. You hoped to get to the meeting room soon, so you could warn them that the 2Ps were coming. You heard a loud laugh over on your right and quickly tried to hop over there.

"Norway, there's no such thing as magical creatures! You have been hanging around England waayy too much! Hahaha!" a familiar voice said loudly.

"Miss Fairy isn't happy with you.. Don't say such mean things.", Norway said.

"Shut up. I hear something.", Sweden said slowly. You quickly made more noises to get the Nordics' attention. You tried kicking the walls and such. Denmark grinned as he got his axe ready. Turning around the corner, you muffled a yell. Denmark's swing of the axe came a halt when he saw you.

"_-_?", Denmark said concerned, "My god, what happened to you? Norway, get your ass over here!" The 4 other Nordics' footsteps came closer and closer as they ran. Norway quickly stepped forward, and looked at the glowing words wrapped all around your body.

"England?" You shook your head. "Only England could do this." You kept shaking your head. No, it was 2P England! Not England! He quickly unbounded the spell and helped you up. It took a while to catch your breath, since the words covered your mouth. You winced as your shoulder sent you a wave of pain, notifying you were still hurt.

"Guys! The 2-2Ps! They're back. We need to get to the Meeting Hall, like now!", you said quickly. They nodded and started running, you followed behind.

* * *

Seeing the familiar door, you quickly kicked it and saw the havoc in the meeting room. You didn't know who to help first. Your mouth hung open in astonishment at the chaotic battle that was unfolded in front of you.

"What the hell? Who started the party without me?", Denmark whined. He took out his axe and started running start for the 2Ps. The Nordics joined in as you started aiming for Oliver, 2P England. He didn't notice you since he was casting spells against England.

You suddenly got tackled and turned around. Only to see your 2P, smirking. You aimed an arrow at her, but she kicked it away.

"Hello, _. Such as dear, aren't you? An arrow to a face would be such a nice greeting to your beautiful dark self.", she said, sarcasm hanging in each word. You jumped back up and started your fight. You realized you didn't have enough time to load and aim an arrow at her. You quickly switched to your shotgun, that was hung under your belt, and fired it.

Your 2P stopped walking towards you, and looked at her stomach. A dark hole had formed as red liquid started dripping from it. You held your breath, waiting for her to collapse in pain. But, she only sighed.

"Oh dear.. My new uniform.", she groaned. The bullet in her stomach seemed to not affect her. You started to panic. What is she? You quickly aimed for another shot, this time for her neck. She disappeared before you could fire. You searched quickly around you.

"Above, always expect the unexpected~". You looked up, only to see your hanging on a chandelier. You aimed for the decor that was hanging ever so slight and shot it.

The glass dropped and shattered, but you saw 2P _ on the ground in the middle of the broken chandelier. She was bleeding horribly as multiple pieces were embedded into her. You could see her wincing at the pain. Taking this chance in a heart beat, you aimed your shotgun, once again at her and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Damn. You had ran out of ammo.

* * *

OH MER GAWD. I have 3 things to say:

1. I'M SO SORRY. THIS WAS SO UNORGANIZED AND CHAOTIC-Y. AND STUFF. DON'T KILL ME!

2. Yeah. 2Ps are back, with a new member.

3. Cliff hangers.. We all hate them. Except for authors. We love them. xD

Anyways, thanks for reading!

PLEASE TELL ME IF I'M TAKING THE STORY LINE TOO FAST OR TOO SLOW! I'M REALLY PICKY ABOUT THESE. Terribly sorry! Yes, I know.

"The chapter was a bit rushed. I will not do this again. Please forgive me! This was the only idea I had, and I didn't want to delay."

**[Achievement Earned: Staying alive and kept reading this messed-up chapter til the end! You earn a new chapter soon!]**


End file.
